Yendo al Encuentro del Amor
by Palas Lis
Summary: Que es lo que pasa cuando se tiene un cambio repentino no deseado y encontrándose al amor. ‹‹Saori y Seiya›› ‹‹CAPÍTULO 6 ONLINE››
1. El encuentro

_**Yendo al encuentro del amor**_

_By Palas Lis_

_**Sinopsis – ** Que es lo que pasa cuando se tiene un cambio repentino no deseado y encontrándose al amor._

_**Capítulo 1 – El encuentro…**_

Era una noche agradable, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo estrellado, una brisa fresca acariciando el rostro jovial de la chica que se encontraba desde la ventana de su cuarto, admirando la armonía de la naturaleza.

– Hija…– una señora la llamó que estaba parada al lado de la maleta que estaba en su cama. Otra mujer que por la ropa que vestía era una de las sirvientas de la casa agarra la pequeña maleta y se retiró del cuarto. Con su madre llamando, la chica despertó de su transe y se vira para la mujer.

– No te pongas así Saori…– ella la abrazó a su hija, que estaba casi llorando. – Es solo durante este año.

– Pero mamá…– Saori intentaba cuestionar a su madre, que la impidió de hablar con la mano en su boca. Sus padres estaban irreducibles en cuanto a su ida para la casa de su abuelo.

– Tu padre y yo ya te pedimos que comprendas…– ella aseguró a su hija por los hombros y Saori bajó la cabeza. – ¿No quieres estar con tu abuelo?– ella le levantó el rostro de su hija con su mano y miró los lindos ojos verdes de ella con cariño.

– Quiero mama, me gusta estar con mi abuelito…– ella abrazó a su madre llorando. – Pero tendré que estar lejos de ti y de papá todo este año.

– Hija, en las vacaciones de medio año tu vendrás a visitarnos – la madre intentó nuevamente, sin alternativas la chica concordó con la cabeza y forzó un sonriso.

– Señora Kido – la empleada la llamó desde la puerta del cuarto, haciendo que la madre de Saori se volteara hacia ella. – Su esposo la está esperando.

– Si… dígale que ya desciendo.

La empleada se retiró, la mujer se volteo para la hija y extendió graciosamente la mano para ella sonriendo, Saori con medio sonriso aseguró la mano de su madre. Las dos descendieron para el jardín de la mansión, donde el Señor Kido las esperaba. Los padres de Saori estaban un poco tristes con su partida para el Japón, pero para ellos era lo mejor para ella, siendo así lo mejor para ellos también.

– ¿Estás lista querida? – el preguntó sonriendo para su hija, ella balanceó la cabeza que si, mirando al suelo. – El avión está a la espera.

En silencio los tres siguieron para la pista de despegue de la mansión, entraron en el avió y ahí mismo se despidieron, Saori era la única que lloraba, detestaba la idea de estar lejos de sus padres. En sus 17 años estuvo rodeado de mayordomos y sirvientas, porque sus padres no estaban presentes en su vida, ambos trabajaban mucho y no tenían tiempo para ella, pero no quería tener que dejarlos, aunque ellos no estén presentes, eran sus padres y los amaba. "_Será que ellos no perciben que solo quiero un poco de atención y cariño_".

– Bye….– Saori todavía llorando se sentó en su butaca, mirando a sus padres descender el avión y volviéndose hacia la mansión. – Papá…Mamá…– Saori suspiró y miró por la pequeña ventana del avión.

– Señorita Kido – la aeromoza se agachó a su lado. – No llore…. Sus padres me dijeron que es por poco tiempo – Saori sonrió para ella y se enjuagó las lágrimas con las costas de sus manos.

_**§§§ Recuerdos §§§**_

Saori llegó del Colegio animada, dejó el material escolar en las escaleras y fue directo para el escritorio de su padre, donde él permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba en la mansión.

– Papá– ella entró eufórica en la sala, él apenas apuntó para el teléfono.

Saori luego entendió que tendría que esperarlo hasta acabar la conversación para poder hablar con el, mostrando su sonrisa ella se sentó enfrente de su padre, esperando ansiosa para hablar con el. Ella se volteó hacia la puerta cuando fue abierta y sonrió al ver a su madre cuando entró y cerró la puerta sonriendo al ver a su hija.

– ¿ya llegaste querida?– ella preguntó aproximándose de la butaca (silla) en donde Saori estaba sentada.

– Mamá te quería contar que…– Saori se levantó andando hacia su madre.

– Espera solo un segundo Saori– la mujer sentándose donde su hija estaba, apuntando para la otra silla con la intención de que ella se volviera a sentar.

– Pero Mamá…– Saori intentó de nuevo así que se sentó, impaciente.

– Saori necesitamos conversar contigo– su padre dice colocando el teléfono en el gancho y apoyando las manos juntas sobre la mesa.

– Tú sabes que tu padre y yo estamos abriendo más empresas, como a los Estados Unidos.

– Sí, ustedes ya me contaron algo sobre eso, pero…

– Conseguimos abrir la fundación Galard en el Continente Americano, y para averiguar como está el inicio de la empresa, tendremos que ir para morar allá por este año.

Los ojos de Saori Brillaban animados pensando en el nuevo país que iba a conocer, pero sus padres permanecían serios haciéndole desaparecer su sonrisa.

– Querida, no podremos llevarte– la mujer aseguró las manos de Saori junto con las suyas y ella estuvo sin reacción con las palabras de su madre "_¿como, así que no podré ir?_".

– No pasaremos mucho tiempo en casa, no queremos que estés solita– aproximándose a Saori, su padre se encostó sobre la mesa.

– Yo siempre estoy solita aquí¿Cuál sería la diferencia?– Saori absorbiendo las informaciones se levantó molesta.

– Entonces tu vas a morar con tu abuelo en Japón– su madre se levantó acercándose a su marido– el ya te está esperando. Arreglas tus cosas que enseguida el avión te llevará.

– ¡Yo no quiero ir!– Saori dice con lágrimas en los ojos –déjenme ir con ustedes... ¡por favor!– imploró corriendo para abrazar a su madre.

– Saori, no hagas un drama– su padre dice sonriendo para ella, en un tono divertido.

– ¿No haga un drama¡No hago un drama!– Saori casi gritó, dando un paso hacia atrás al oír el comentario de su padre – ¿ustedes no me dejan nuevamente por la fundación¿Cómo quieren que no haga un drama?

– Sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad, Saori– su madre dice pausadamente– hacemos esto para tu futuro, todo lo que es nuestro pasará para ti.

– ¿Y de que sirve ser millonaria si no tengo a mis padres a mi lado?– Saori dice no consiguiendo asegurar las lágrimas. Sus padres se pararon en seco al ver la tristeza de su hija– ¡déjenme ir con ustedes!

Los padres de la chica después de pensar un poco, se miraban sabiendo la respuesta que le darían a su hija.

– Lo sentimos mucho Saori, te irás para la casa de tu abuelo– El puso la mano en el hombro de su esposa en cuanto miraba a su hija –tu nos vas agradecer mas adelante…

_**§§§ Fin del Recuerdo §§§**_

Y así el Jet pasó a la pista de aterrizaje de la familia Kido en el Japón, el mayordomo entró y agarró el equipaje de Saori. Cansada del largo viaje, descendió rápidamente del Jet.

– Señorita Saori hace cuanto tiempo que no la veo…– el mayordomo sonriendo ya que le importaba mucho la chica a quién la vio crecer.

– Tatsumi…– ella respiró profundo mirando para el sol candente y tapó un poco los ojos para que los rayos del sol no la cegaran momentáneamente y después caminó hacia la mansión y Tatsumi anduvo al frente de ella para abrirle la puerta.

– ¿Dónde está mi abuelo?– Saori preguntó al pasar la puerta central de la mansión.

– Está en el escritorio– Tatsumi habló cerrando la puesta de la mansión– me pidió que cuando la señorita llegara fuese hasta el.

Ella concordó con un acento positivo y siguió solita hasta donde el señor Mitsubasa estaba, golpeo levemente la puerta y entró, avistó a su abuelo sentado en un lujoso asiento atrás de una gran mesa.

– ¡Abuelito!– sonrió para el y corrió para abrazarlo– ¡estaba con ausencia del señor!

– Saori– el se levanta y retribuyó el abrazo de su nieta –como has crecido… hace años que no te veo, pero siéntate Saori.

Sonriendo ella obedeció y se sentó en una silla que estaba al frente de la mesa de su abuelo que se volvió a sentar en su asiento lujoso, y miraba a su nieta.

– ¿Estuviste llorando Saori?– Mitsubasa preguntó y sonrió al notar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su nieta. Con la piel clara, era imposible esconder cuando lloraba, dejando el rostro rojo.

– Ah– Suspiró –no pretendía estar este año aquí, pero mi papá me insistió.

Saori habló triste y se levantó cambiándole la voz a una irritada, dió algunos pasos en la sala, no mirando al abuelo.

– ¡El y mamá siempre me cambian por el trabajo!– Mitsubasa apenas escuchaba su desboche –ahora que tendrán que ir para los Estados Unidos y no me dejan ir… ¡obligándome a venir para ac�!

El tono de voz de Saori que comenzó irritado acabó con una profunda tristeza, ella se sentó y bajó la cabeza.

– ¿No quieres estar con tu abuelito?– el se levantó y caminó al frente de la joven.

– No es eso…– ella paró de hablar cuando el puso la mano en su hombro.

– Lo sé querida…– el habló calmadamente –me imagino que es difícil para ti, pero te vas a divertir, van a comenzar tus clases y podrás hacer nuevos amigos– el dió una pausa y esperó a la nieta levantar sus ojos para el –aprovecha el día y ve a pasear.

Su abuelo podía tener razón, quien sabe podía ser divertido. Saori se levantó y paró en la puerta del escritorio.

– está bien abuelito, lo voy a intentar…– Saori fuerza un sonriso y abrió la puerta.

– Saori si necesitas conversar… ven a hablar conmigo.

Saori hizo un gesto positivo y salió del escritorio. Ella le encantaba mucho su abuelo y resolvió no hablar más sobre el asunto para no lastimarlo.

– ¿Dónde será que estará mi cuarto?– Saori habó subiendo las escaleras.

Pasó por un amplio corredor, andando a de vagar y mirando los cuadros en la pared, en su mayoría de ella y algunas de su hijo de Mitsubasa, el padre de Saori. Encontró a Tatsumi conversando con una de las empleadas.

– Tatsumi– Saori se aproximó del mayordomo – ¿donde están los aposentos?

Tatsumi que estaba parado en frete de un gran corredor abrió las dos partes de la puerta, extendiendo la mano para adentro del cuarto y le mostró a Saori.

– Tu abuelo mandó a decorar este cuarto para la señorita– el habló siguiendo para adentro del cuarto, Tatsumi abrió la cortina blanca y dejando a la vista el balcón del cuarto que daba para ver el jardín, donde había una mesa y sillas y como el viento estaba fuerte el olor de las flores llegó hasta Saori que sonrió con el agradable perfume floral.

– ¿la señorita va a descansar o quiere que le pida algo para comer?– Tatsumi preguntó viendo a la chica sentarse en la cama y tirándose de espaldas ella sonriendo.

– ¡voy a pasear!– ella se levantó en un brinco, se dio una mirada en el espejo de su tocador para arreglarse el cabello y fue hacia junto de Tatsumi.

Cuando salió del cuarto, Saori miró atentamente para la casa, hace tiempo que no visitaba a su abuelo, pero la mansión continuaba con la misma decoración desde cuando era una niña y sus padres la traían con mucha frecuencia en la casa de su abuelo, pero el trabajo de ellos acabó por impedirle de ver de nuevo a su abuelo.

– Tatsumi, ordene un carro que iré a avisar a mi abuelo– sonrió para el mayordomo y siguió la dirección al escritorio.

– Abuelito– Saori entra lentamente en el corredor –voy al centro comercial.

Mitsumasa concordó y Saori lo besó en la mejilla. En frente de la mansión la limosina negra la estaba esperando. Saori creyó un poco demasiado aquél vehículo ya que podría ser un simple carro, pero no habló nada, entró y luego ya estaba en el centro comercial de la ciudad. Después de Horas en el local, Tatsumi seguía cargando las infinidades de bolsas de ropas las cuales ya tenía llevado hasta el carro por lo menos unas cinco veces.

– ¿La señorita no está olvidando de su uniforme y materiales escolares?– la señorita rió llevando la mano a su cabello.

– ¡Es Verdad…!

Salió buscando una tienda en donde pudiera comprar materiales para el colegio. Llegando a la tienda, escogió algunos materiales escolares y fue a probarse el uniforme, se colocó la falda azul oscura y una blusa de mangas cortas color blanco con puntos y botones de color azul.

– me parece que la falda está…– se viró para mirarse mejor en el espejo– ¡Corto!– exclamó al final.

– ¿Usted va estudiar en la escuela "Sanctuary"?– una chica que también estaba con el uniforme en mano le preguntó.

– Si– Saori sonrió – ¿Por qué?

– Mi hermano estudia en ese colegio– ella respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?– Saori preguntó.

– Ogawara, Seika Ogawara– ella le sonrió – ¿y tu?

– Saori Kido, mucho gusto…– Sonrió también, pero estuvo seria al ver la cara de sorpresa de Seika – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Tu eres la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido?– ella le preguntó.

– Si¿conoces a mi abuelo?

– Mi padre y mi hermano trabajan para el– Seika sonrió –tu abuelo es muy generoso con nuestra familia– Saori esbozó una sonrisa, orgullosa de su abuelo.

– Cambiando de asunto– Saori dice con una sonrisa inocente– ¿está muy corta?– ella intentó no preguntar mas, solo quería saber si su ropa estaba muy indecente.

– No, está perfecto– Seika habló.

Saori y su nueva amiga compraron los uniformes y salieron juntas de la tienda.

– Señorita Saori, voy a llevar estas bolsas para el carro y…– Tatsumi paró cuando vio a su nueva amiga de Saori –Seika¿estas paseando?– sonrió para la chica.

– Vine a comprar cosas para la escuela.

– ¿No quieres venir a comer conmigo?– Saori preguntó a Seika.

– Yo todavía no almorcé, pero podemos ir.

– Señorita voy para el carro y la espero en el estacionamiento.

El mayordomo se retiró para la limosina cargando algunas bolsas. Saori y Seika van para la planta de Alimentos y compraron lonches y se sentaron para saborearlos.

– Mi hermano dice que usted va a pasar un tiempo en la casa de abuelo– Seika habló tomando un trago de refresco.

– Si– Saori hace lo mismo –estaré este año aquí…– completó desanimada.

– Pareces triste¿no quieres estar con el señor Mitsumasa?

– Quiero, mi abuelo es una buena persona– Saori suspiró –pero estaré lejos de mis padres…

– Entiendo…– Seika habló en un suspiro.

– Pero, dime Seika– Saori dice animada, queriendo cambiar el asunto – ¿estudias en el colegio "Sanctuary"?

– No– Seika habló y Saori se desanimó de nuevo.

– Pensé que tendría compañía– Saori dice decepcionada, mordiendo su lonche.

– Puedes tener– Seika habló y Saori la miró curiosa –No estudio en el colegio Sanctuary, pero estoy haciendo la facultad de a lado, podemos encontrarnos en las horas de refrigerios.

Ella concordó feliz, por lo menos no estaría solita. Conversaron un poco más, cuando Saori se acordó de Tatsumi y resolvió irse para la casa.

– hasta pronto Seika…– Seika movió la cabeza para la nueva amiga que todavía iba estar en el centro comercial para encontrarse con su hermano –hasta luego.

Saori descendió para el estacionamiento, andando en el centro comercial distraída. Estaba feliz en tener una nueva amiga "_tal vez este viaje no sea tan malo después de todo_". Cuando topa con alguien, haciendo casi caer al suelo, pero que con una gran destreza la asegura por la cintura antes de eso. Saori iba a pedir disculpas cuando el chico con el que había tropezado la soltó, volviéndose a equilibrar solita, Saori levantó los ojos, encontrarse con brillantes ojos color castaños y un joven atractivo.

– Disculpa…– Saori intentó de nuevo.

– ¿Tú no miras para donde andas?– el habló bravo, ella arqueó las cejas sin entender.

– ¡Pero yo no lo hice por querer!– ella habló incrédula con la ignorancia del chico.

Si no estuvieras distraída…– el chico sonrió –esto no hubiera acontecido.

– Para hablar la verdad…– ella se aproximó hacia el – ¡fuiste tú el que casi me derrumbó!– Saori cruzó los brazos, fastidiada.

– lo que pasa es que eres demasiado sonsa– el habló serio, pero luego sonrió al ver la cara enojada y brava que puso Saori.

– ¿Tu madre no te enseñó a tener educación?– Saori preguntó.

– Enseñó…– el habló y luego colocó la mano en la cabeza riendo –pero yo no aprendí– Saori se puso mas rabiosa con el descaro del chico.

– ¿Quien eres tu para hablar así conmigo?– Saori habló en un tono arrogante.

– ¡No te interesa!– el chico habló en el mismo tono.

– ¡Si no me interesara yo no te estaría preguntando!– Saori habló exaltada y sonrió triunfante al verlo hacer una cara de pocos amigos.

– Chica…– el comentó – ya perdí mucho de mi precioso tiempo "conversando" contigo– el joven se voltea para irse ahora.

– ¿Como te atreves a decirme que te estoy interrumpiendo?– Saori habló andando detrás de el, el apenas so voltea hacia ella.

– Debe ser por ti…– el sonrió – ¡me estás interrumpiendo! Y no tengo tiempo para perderlo con una chiquilla mimada y arrogante– el completó perdiendo la calma.

– ¡No soy una mimada y tampoco una arrogante!– Saori habló no creyendo en lo que oía, pero se acordó de Tatsumi y dio la discusión como terminada –ya me voy ahora…" ¡Grosero!"– dice saliendo cerca del chico pisando duro.

– ¡Ya vallase que ya es tarde!– le escuchó hablar, se volteo hacia el y le vio reír se de ella.

– ¡Que chico tan insolente¡está riéndose de mí!– habló para si misma, pero pensando en Tatsumi se voltea imponente y va hacia el carro. Anduvo fastidiada hasta el estacionamiento.

– Tatsumi– Saori habló al verlo encostado en el carro –disculpa por la demora.

El se quedó callado, abrió la puerta para ella y volvieron para la casa. Tatsumi subió con las bolsas y fueron para el cuarto de Saori. La empleada arregló todo en el closet y salió. Saori estuvo solita y fue para el balcón y todavía dio tiempo para observar la puesta del sol en el horizonte, formando un lindo paisaje. Sonrió al apreciar el lindo fin del día y fue a tomarse un baño, abrió la bañera y se lavó. Al salir del baño se puso una pijama rosa, se sentó enfrente del tocador y se cepilló sus largos cabellos que todavía estaban mojados, dejándolos sueltos. Después de ser llamada para el refrigerio nocturno, Saori Descendió y encontró al Abuelo en la sala de la cena.

– ¿Como estuvo tu paseo por el Shopping? – El señor preguntó.

– Fue interesante… – Saori habló contenta – Tirando a un muchacho insolente que casi me tumba al suelo – su abuelo apenas rió del comentario de su nieta – ¡Ah! Yo conocí a Seika.

– Seika… que bueno que se tornaron amigas – el sonrió – Seika es una buena muchacha, pueden encontrarse siempre, ella y su familia son nuestros vecinos.

Saori pensó y recordó haber pasado al lado de una casa, simple y no muy grande. No era difícil de saber, al final eran las únicas dos casas cerca.

Seika me dice que su padre trabaja para el señor – Saori estaba curiosa – ¿En que? – Preguntó.

– El es el gerente de la seguridad de la Mansión y de la empresa Galard.

Después de cenar, Mitsumasa siguió para su escritorio, Saori resolvió dar una vuelta por el jardín y con lo oscuro que estaba se tropieza con algo.

– Creo que no es mi día de suerte – habló intentando ver quien era el infeliz que tenía sido ahora. Saori vio apenas una silueta masculina – ¿quien está aquí? – al dar un paso adelante Saori reconoció a la persona.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – es el mismo chico con el que había hablado mas temprano – ¿estás intentando Asaltar a la casa?.

– Yo soy la que debería de preguntar eso – Saori habló percibiendo quien era – Voy a llamar a un guardia y…

Así que se viró para llamar a un agente de seguridad de la mansión, pero el chico la aseguró por el brazo con fuerza aplicándole una llave prácticamente arrastrándola cerca de la casa.

¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo? – ¡Saori intentó soltarse con la otra mano – me estás lastimando!

El no le habló nada y continuó llevándola, viendo que no se pudo soltar la mano de el paró de resistirse y apenas dejó que el la llevase.

– voy a mandar a los guardias a prenderte – ella murmuró – mi Abuelo va a mandarte… – no acabó de hablar, porque estaban cerca de la mansión y otro hombre apareció con Mitsumasa.

– Señor Mitsumasa – el muchacho habló – esta ratera quería robar en la mansión – al acabar de hablar la soltó abruptamente, encarándose con la joven.

– ¡Atrevido! – Saori fue al lado de su abuelo – mande aprende a este muchacho… este ¡Salvaje¡El me lastimó! – habló sobandose el brazo en donde el chico la estaba asegurando y tenía dejado una marca roja.

– Seiya¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo? – El hombre que estaba con el abuelo de Saori le preguntó.

– Estaba cumpliendo la orden que me dio – Seiya se defendió – tu me dijiste que no dejara entrar a ningún desconocido.

– Yo no soy ninguna desconocida – Saori habló dando un paso en dirección de Seiya.

– Para mi si lo eres – Seiya habló.

– Paren niños… – Mitsumasa habló intentando calmar a los dos – fue apenas un mal entendido.

– ¿Mal entendido? – Saori casi gritó y apuntó para Seiya – Este chico casi me arrancó mi brazo, deberías ¡castigarlo!.

– ¿Castigarme? – Seiya habló – ¿usted invade la casa de otro y yo tengo que ser castigado?

– ¡Yo no estoy en ninguna casa de otro! – Saori habló furiosa – ¡estoy en la casa de mi abuelo!

– ¿Abuelo? – Seiya preguntó – Señor Mitsumasa¿esta presumida es su nieta que dijo que iba a llegar?

– Seiya… – Su padre lo reprendió – mas respeto a la señorita Kido – Saori se rió de él.

– Si Seiya – el habló aproximándose a los dos – esta es mi nieta Saori.

– Seiya, Pídele disculpas – su padre le habló severamente.

– ¡Yo no! – Seiya habló – ¡Ella es la que debía disculparse¿como podría saber que esa muchacha presumida era la nieta del señor Kido? – Seiya acabó dejando a su padre nervioso.

– ¿Yo? – Saori exclamó – ¡Deberías medir tus palabras!.

– ¡Saori y Seiya Disculpense ambos! – Mitsumasa habló autoritario, los dos se miraron y murmuraron un "_disculpame_", virando la cara de nuevo.

– Muy bien – el padre de Seiya habló animado – es mejor comenzar a entenderse, pues pasaran mucho tiempo juntos.

– ¿Cómo? – ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

– Si… – el les explicó – será necesario que la señorita Saori tenga una escolta y nada mejor que alguien de mi confianza… TU Seiya.

– Pero abuelito…– Saori se aproximó a los dos hombres – usted vió lo que él hizo… ¡casi me golpeó! En vez de protegerme, va acabar ¡matandome! – dice ella suplicante.

– No exageres Saori – Mitsumasa sonriendo de la pelea, al final ver a los dos jóvenes peleándose como niños es en lo mínimo divertido.

– padre, por favor – Seiya pidió en el mismo tono que Saori – tendré que ser el guarura de esa chica mimada, mándame mejor para un manícomió, pues voy a acabar loco.

– ¡Seiya! – Su padre lo reprendió – ¿Qué es lo que te dije?

– ¿Qué no mienta? – Seiya habló mirando a la muchacha que lo fusilaba con la mirada.

– No te hagas el graciosito – Su padre le habló.

– Está bien… – Mitsumasa habló – irán acabándose entendiendo.

Saori y Seiya estaban atónitos con la noticia, ni se conocían bien y ya se detestaban.

– Como están en el mismo año escolar… – el padre se Seiya quebró los segundos de tregua entre los dos – Seiya estará en las mismas clases que la señorita Kido – pero casi se arrepintió de decirles aquello cuando los dos arreglaron los ojos (es casi como cuando te esfuerzas para leer algo).

– Todavía voy a estar en la escuela… – Seiya apuntó hacia Saori descontento – ¿Con esa chica?.

– ¡Oye tu Atrevido! – Saori se viró hacia su abuelo – abuelito… coloca a otra persona, el no¡yo no quiero! – dice en un tono de berrinche, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

– ¡Mira! – Seiya habló, apuntado hacia Saori de nuevo – yo no voy aguantar a esa… esa chica…haciendo berrinche como una niña malcriada.– de esta vez fue demasiado para Saori, fue en dirección de el para abofetearlo.

– Te voy a enseñar a tratarme como merezco – Saori movió la mano en dirección al rostro de Seiya, que la aseguró por el pulso a milímetros de su cara – ¡Suéltame!

– ¿crees que puedes conmigo? – Seiya dice como si fuera a darle una friega a Saori.

– ¡Seiya no intentes hacer eso! – Su padre le hablo amenazadoramente

Seiya miró a su padre y después hacia la chica que le estaba asegurando el pulso con una mano y con la otra asegurándole el brazo de ella.

– No vale la pena… – Seiya la soltó con desdén – es muy débil.

Colocándose las manos en los bolsillos, Seiya caminó fuera del jardín a fin de irse para su casa.

– Disculpe el Comportamiento mi hijo señor Mitsumasa – se viró para Saori, que todavía lo miraba brava a Seiya apartarse, pensando como alguien tenia el valor de actuar de aquella manera con ella – Disculpe señorita Saori, esto no volverá ocurrir de nuevo.

– ¡Así espero! Aquel estúpido – habló molesta y miró al hombre que estaba apenado – está bien, el señor no tuvo la culpa, discúlpeme y buenas noches – fue a lado de su abuelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches abuelito.

Subió a su cuarto bien molesta, abrió la puerta con violencia, fue para la cama y descansó jalando todas las colchas poniéndolas encima de ellas.

– Solo lo que me faltaba – Saori habló solita en su cuarto – tener a un imbécil como guarda espaldas – se giró en la cama y atrapó el sueño.

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**Notas de la Autora – **No es el primer fanfic que escribo, pero es la primera que estoy publicando, Pues estaba (estoy) un tanto insegura en cuanto a la calidad de la historia. Adoraría saber las opiniones de ustedes por los o mails. Agradezco mucho al que leyó y espero que le tenga gustado, disculpen algún error en los próximos capítulos yo espero mejorar el contenido de la historia y de los errores._

_Proximo capítulo – Las peleas…_

_Besos y Adiositos…_

_Palas Lis_

_**Notas del Traductor – **Bueno como verán este fanfic le pertenece a una amiga de brasil y que es una persona muy apreciada para mí porque al leer su fanfic le encontré muchas cosas interesantes, emotivas y de reflexión. Me comuniqué con ella en el MSN y percaté que es una persona muy buena onda y le comenté que si quería le traducía personalmente el fanfic al español para que las personas de habla hispana pudieran entender el contenido de este fanfic, ella se quedó maravillada con la propuesta que le hice y me dio autorización entonces me esforcé para traducirlos y entender algunos modismos que no aparecen en el diccionario y traducciones entonces yo empecé recabar información con la ayuda de amigos brasileños y aquí me ven terminando el 1º capitulo de esta historia y si alguien de verdad le gustó esta historia y de la manera de cómo está relatada no duden en mandar reviews para que así yo tenga mas ganas de seguir traduciendo los siguientes capítulos que a mi parecer y de muchos brasileños son buenos. Bueno espero muy pronto sus comentarios. Saludos y si Dios quiere nos veremos en el siguiente Capítulo._

_ATTE. Pegaso Seiya_


	2. Las peleas

_**Yendo al Encuentro del Amor**_

_By Palas Lis_

_**Capítulos 2 – Las peleas**_

Seiya despertó temprano y se arregló para poder irse a la escuela. Con un pésimo humor fue a tomar "el café de la mañana", descendiendo las escaleras para ir a la cocina pisando duro.

-Buen día… ¡que cara es esa Seiya! – Seika sonrió para su hermano al notar su cara de pocos amigos.

-Es la única que tengo – Seiya jaló la silla sentándose para comenzar el desayuno.

-¿que pasó, Seiya – Nadesko preguntó sirviendo un vaso a su hijo.

- Pregúntale a tu marido - Seiya le contestó.

- Nadesko miró a su esposo extrañado el modo en que su hijo está actuando. ¿Que es lo que podría haber dejado a Seiya tan molesto? Ya que siempre se despertaba muy alegre, pero esta mañana estaba tan de mal humor. Nadesko se sentó y observó a su marido.

- ¡Akira¿Qué le hiciste a Seiya? – este a su vez miró a Seiya y después a su esposa.

-¡YO! Nada – el respondió sin dar mucha importancia. – Apenas coloqué a nuestro "Querido y Obediente" hijo en un simple trabajo, que lo hizo estar molesto – al ver el tono irónico de su padre, Seiya lo mira con furor.

-¿Simple trabajo? – Seiya exclamó – ¡cuidar a una riquilla presumida y bestia no es un simple trabajo señor!

- SEIYA, baje el tono de vos a tu padre – Nadesko volvió a levantarse para agarrar las tetera del horno y sirvió a su hijo.

-¿Qué trabajo es ese que dejó a Seiya tan desesperado? – Seika preguntó de una manera divertida.

-También estoy curiosa – Nadesko habló mirando la cara sonriente de Akira.

Seiya era y estaba siendo exagerado. Nadesko y Seika podían ver por la cara sonriente de Akira. El padre de Seiya paró de comer y colocó las manos sobre la mesa.

-Bien… coloqué a Seiya para cuidar de una bella e indefensa chica, estoy medio desconfiando¿verdad Seiya? - Akira rió de manera maliciosa. – por causa de una linda chica quedas dando berrinches.

-¿BERRINCHE? – Seiya se levantó bravo.

A pesar de ser juguetón y gustar de bromear con todos, pero no admitía que le hicieran lo mismo a el y siempre correspondía explosivamente con groserías para su respeto. Nadesko evitaba sonreír, pero Seika no pudo y explotó a carcajadas.

-¿Quieren parar con eso?

-¿Con "eso" que? – Seika preguntó en un falso tono inocente.

- ¡Reírse de mí! – a estas alturas todos en la mesa se estaban riendo del pobre joven.

- Querido¿A quien Seiya tendrá que cuidar? – Nadesko preguntó.

- Saori Kido, Nieta de Mitsumasa – Akira se puso mas serio, permaneciendo apenas la sonrisa maliciosa. – Parece ser una buena chica, Seiya solo está exagerando.

- Seika me contó que conversó con ella en el Shopping y gustó de su personalidad – Nadesko habló mirando a Seiya.

- Es verdad Seiya, por lo poco que conversamos observé que Saori es un amor en persona – Seika dice – ¿Usted ya conversó con ella?

- ¡No conversé y ni quiero! - Seiya se levantó y agarró su mochila, ya había escuchado suficiente.

-No deberías de estar sacando conclusiones precipitadas Seiya – Seika advirtió a su hermano menor.

- Entonces ¿Por qué tanta implicancia con la muchacha? – Nadesko preguntó.

-Creo que Seiya le tiene miedo a Saori – Akira simplemente habló, levantándose para no llegar tarde al trabajo – las chicas a quien Seiya conoce nunca lo intimidarían, pero Saori como su abuelo le dijo que a pesar de ser muy simpática, tiene su personalidad fuerte.

Seiya miró incrédulo a su padre. ¿Cómo pudo decir que el tiene miedo a una mujer, de una chica arrogante y mimada, eso era demasiado para el. Mas halla de tener a su familia burlándose de el, tenía que oír que tiene miedo de una mujer.

- Ya escuché muchas tonterías bastantes – Seiya salió de su casa sin mirar a su familia.

El Joven siguió la calzada para ir a la mansión Kido y cruzó sin prisa el portón del jardín, queriendo no tener que ver a Saori de nuevo, no gustaba ni un poco de ella y ni de ser su Guarda-Espaldas. Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión Mitsumasa estaba con Tatsumi entrando en la limosina.

-Seiya – Mitsumasa paró enfrente de la puerta de la limosina y sonrió para Seiya.

-Señor Mitsumasa¿Dónde está la malcriada? – Seiya preguntó, Tatsumi le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y el al percibir la mirada del mayordomo, completó irónicamente el comentario: - Digo a su "Adorable Nieta".

- Todavía está durmiendo – Tatsumi dijo con una careta para Seiya y el completó autoritario – ¡Suba y llámela!

- Soy Su Seguridad y no un despertador – Seiya le contestó.

-¡Tatsumi! – Mitsumasa lo reprendió dejándolo apenado al mayordomo y miró a Seiya – Tatsumi que debería de hacer eso, pero yo tengo que salir a prisas y el necesita venir conmigo. ¿Me puedes hacer ese favor?

- Si, Señor – Seiya entonces entró a la casa.

Seiya no quería descontar su frustración con Mitsumasa por Saori, El señor Mitsumasa que tantas y tantas veces ayudó a su familia. Fue directo al cuarto de la chica, una de las sirvientas le mostró donde sería. Seiya paró en frente de la puerta y la miró por algunos segundos, balanceando la cabeza negativamente "_No creo en lo que estoy obligado hacer_". Seiya sin importar en hacer ruido abrió las 2 partes de la puerta con fuerza y aproximándose a la cama con la cara molesta, pero su cara se calmó al verla dormir con algunas mechas de cabello en el rostro "_ella es bonita_", pero reprimió el pensamiento con un golpecito en la cabeza ¿Cómo podría creen que a alguien tan fresa sería bonita?

-¡Despierta! – gritó Seiya, viéndola moverse un poco en la cama – ¡estás atrasada!

- Solo un poquito mas por favor – Saori dice con voz somnolienta e infantil cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana, pero en ese mismo instante se acordó de la escuela y dio un salto sentándose en la cama - ¿Qué horas son?

Ella miró su reloj y observó que horas eran, percibió que estaba bien atrasada levantándose rápidamente, entonces Saori estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa para tomarse un baño cuando notó quién la acabó de despertarla.

- Rápido – dijo Seiya sentándose en la cama de ella – duermes demasiado.

-¿Que? – ella se acercó a el - ¿porqué me despertaste?

-Ora… ¿crees que tendría aquí si tuviese otra opción? – Seiya dijo levantándose – ¿olvidaste que tengo que ser tu niñero? – sonrió al verla dejarla irritada.

- ¿Y Tatsumi? – Preguntó ella - ¿Dónde está?

-Salió con tu abuelo… - Seiya se viró y encostó sobre la pared – ¡Apúrate! Y es el primer día de clases y no quiero llegar tarde.

Saori iba a responder, pero él tenía razón, sino se apresura para arreglarse llegarían tarde. Entonces tomó el baño después se puso la falda, la camiseta y las medias que están un poco debajo de las rodillas del uniforme de la escuela y fue poniéndose los zapatos en el cuarto. Enfrente tenía su espejo en donde se podía ver; se colocó la blusa y arregló el cabello dejándolo caer sobre su espalda.

-No me va a dar tiempo para tomar café – agarró su mochila y giró a ver a Seiya - ¡Vamos! – sonrió para el de una manera apenada ya que Él se estaba fastidiando con esta situación.

Descendieron de la mansión y el carro ya los estaba esperando, el chofer abrió la puerta y Saori entró y después Seiya. Cuando Saori notó que Él estaba con el uniforme de la escuela: Pantalón Azul Marino y camiseta Blanca con su mochila sentado enfrente de ella y encarándolo pensó: _"Seiya puede ser grosero, mal-educado y estúpido, pero es muy atractivo"_.

- ¡Puedes dejar de mirarme! – le habló fríamente.

- ¿Quién dice que te estaba mirando? – le dijo apenada y cambiando de asunto - ¿eres el hermano menor de Seika?

-Si – Sin dar atención a la chica y mirando por la ventana del carro.

- Chofer pase por la casa de Seika – Saori sonrió - a la mejor ella necesita de un aventón – al pasar en la casa de Seiya, Seika estaba saliendo y Saori le abrió la puerta del carro para hablar con su amiga.

-¿Quieres un aventó? – preguntó Saori y Seika aceptó y entró en el carro.

- Buen día Saori… - Seika posó sus ojos en una figura masculina y extrañó al ver a su hermanito en el carro – Seiya ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Olvidaste que nuestro "bondadoso" padre me colocó como niñero – haciendo una careta de contrariado.

- Seiya será mi Seguridad – que Saori puso una cara como diciendo que ella también no estaba de acuerdo.

- ¿y por que de esas caras? – Preguntó Seika.

- ¡No necesito de un guardaespaldas grosero! – dijo Saori.

- ¡y yo no necesito de una chica fresa para cuidarla! – hablaba Seiya girando el rostro para la ventana del carro y Saori le mostró la lengua.

En el camino a la escuela Saori y Seika conversaban mucho y Seiya apenas las miraba aburrido. Todavía no tenía aceptado tener que ser el guardaespaldas de Saori. Llegando a la escuela, un lugar enorme y muy organizado y aladito se encontraba un edificio mayor.

- ¿Esta es la escuela Sanctuary? – preguntó Saori, así que el chofer le abrió la puerta del carro, mirando a los alumnos entrar a la escuela.

- No, es un circo – respondió Seiya de una manera chistosa comenzando a caminar.

- ¡No te hablé a ti! – Saori se giró hacia Seika, que concordó con la pregunta de ella.

- Este Edificio está al lado de donde estudio en la universidad, en los intervalos de clases nos podemos encontrar en la cafetería – dijo Seika y empezó a ir hacia el colegio – Hasta Luego.

- Asentir para su amiga, Seika corrió para la puerta de la facultad. Saori se gira y observó a Seiya en la puerta de la escuela, ya cruzando la puerta, olvidándose completamente de ella, con pasos apresurados llegó hasta Él.

- Podrías al menos esperarme – diciendo eso Saori se quedó al lado de Seiya – ¡No conozco nada de aquí! – en cambio Seiya no habló nada y la llevó directamente a la dirección de la escuela.

- Señor Saga… - Seiya llamó al abrir un poco la puerta – aquí le traigo a la nueva alumna…

El director sonrió y pidió para que ella entrase en su oficina. Saori con una mirada pidió para que Seiya la acompañase, pero el "muy educado" pidió permiso para ir a su clase y dando una sonrisa maliciosa al pasar por la puerta.

- ¡Idiota! – dijo Saori en un tono en el que ella solamente pudo escuchar y sentándose enfrente del director sintiéndose des-confortable.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? – Preguntó Saga.

- Saori kido – ella respondió.

- Si, tu abuelo te inscribió en 3º grado – el dice levantándose – iré contigo hasta tu clase.

Saliendo hacia la sala de clases, subieron algunos y escaleras para llegar al piso correcto que se encontraba al final del pasillo, Saga tocó en la última puerta y entraron.

- ¿Señor Saga? – Preguntó la profesora, que esta sentada y que estaba lista para tomar la asistencia de clases de sus alumnos - ¿Qué desea?

- Señorita Márin, le vine a traer a la nueva alumna… - Saga presentó a Saori para la profesora.

Todos los alumnos la miraron queriendo saber quién era la novata, ella sintió su rostro ruborizar con las miradas de los alumnos sobre ella y encogiéndose un poco, pero mas todavía cuando Seiya percibió y sonrió al ver la cara que ponía.

- Señorita, preséntese para la clase – habló Márin simpática Saga salió de la sala.

- Bueno…- ella comenzó tímidamente – soy Saori Kido, vengo de Grecia y estaré este año en Japón.

Al pronunciar su apellido el espanto fue general. Al final ¿Quién no sabía quien era la familia Kido? Era unas de las familias más ricas del mundo y que la fundación Graud era la más famosa de Japón.

- Señorita Kido… - habló la profesora sorprendida por el descubrimiento – puede sentarse ahí… - Márin miró para su salón en la búsqueda de un lugar para Saori – tome asiento al lado del señor Ogawara.

- ¡Que maravilla! Al lado de aquél grosero – Saori murmuró al ver que el lugar era al lado de Seiya y viró sus ojos.

Saori se dirigió a su lugar que la profesora le mostró que es el ante-penúltimo encostado por la ventana, entonces asentó su mochila en la mesa y tomó asiento.

- ¿No tenías otro lugar? – Seiya puso enseguida su careta – ¿tenía que ser luego de mi lado, verdad?

- No seas imbécil – Saori miró todo el salón buscando otro lugar desocupado. ¿Acaso ves otro lugar?

Seiya se quedó callado, pero con la mirada irritada para la chica.

- Seiya¿conoces a la señorita Kido? – Un chico que estaba sentado en frente de Seiya le preguntó.

- ya tuve el "_placer_" de conocerla – comentó en un tono irónico – y su "_gentilezas_" para otros.

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – Miró para el amigo de Seiya que sonrió para ella - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Shun Amamiya… - El sonríe afectuosamente – es un placer conocerla señorita Kido.

- ¡Yo soy Hyoga Yukida! – El chico rubio que estaba sentado detrás de Saori se Auto-presentó con un gran sonriso y ella se giró hacia el.

- Y yo soy Shiryu Suiyama – el joven de tez moreno que estaba detrás de Seiya también se presentó para la nueva colega de la clase.

-Seiya¿porqué estás tan molesto? – preguntó Shun.

- Mi nuevo trabajo – El lanzó una mirada fea para Saori que casi la hace brincar sobre la garganta de Él tratándolo de estrangular.

- ¿Qué trabajo? – preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

- Ser Niñero – el dice y los 3 no entendieron nada y percibiendo eso Seiya les explica: - Mi padre me colocó como Seguridad de la chica, en pocas palabras soy su "_guardaespaldas_" – apuntando a Saori con aire de pocos amigo.

- Ora tu... – Saori le iba a mal contestar.

- ¿Seguridad de una linda chica? – Hyoga suspira mirando a Saori – eso si tiene gracia.

Cuando los otros concordaron con el comentario de Hyoga dejando a Saori muy apenada y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

- ustedes están quedando locos, eso si – Seiya se Indignó, girándose al frente – ¡ella es insoportable!

- ¡Y tú despreciable! – dijo Saori, abriendo el cuaderno y agarrando algunos lapiceros de su portalápiz – entretanto, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.

Girando la cara Saori, empezó a prestar atención a la clase, ya iniciada hace algún tiempo por la profesora de Geografía Márin.

_**-o-o-o-**_

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, a pesar de Seiya y Saori de mirarse a los ojos saliéndose chispas y no intercambiando alguna palabra, apenas insultos. En fin, llegó el intervalo de clases. Iba saliendo Seiya de la sala de clases sin al menos recordarse de Saori ya que ella no conocía todavía el colegio.

- ¡Seiya! – Ella fue detrás de el – no conozco la escuela… ¿podrías al menos mostrarme donde queda la cafetería?

Seiya continuó saliendo de la sala de clases, fingiendo que no tenía escuchado el pedido de ella, ignorándola y ella le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

- vamos señorita Kido – habló Shun. Saliendo con Shiryu e Hyoga.

- la acompañaremos – Hyoga le a completó, Saori sonrió para ellos y los siguen con un sonriso de malicioso para Seiya que no gustó nada de su acto.

Anduvieron hasta la plaza de alimentos que se encontraba entre el colegio y la facultad, en cuanto Saori conversaba con hyoga y Shun, Seiya continuaba con las manos cruzadas y expresión irritada. Seika de lejos avistó a Saori y va acercándose acerca de ella.

-¡Saori! – La llamó Seika – Hola chicos – saludó a los otros que respondieron el saludos y se giró para ver a la amiga – vamos a comer juntas, tengo unos amigos que te quiero presentar – Seika la agarró de la mano y la llevó con ella.

-En el salón de clases conversamos, bye – Saori habló de nuevo para sus amigos, siendo jalada por su amiga.

- Seiya¿que cara es esa? – otro chico llegó y miró para un Seiya totalmente molesto - ¿Qué aconteció?

- "Hola" para ti también Ikki – Seiya giró sus ojos – ¿Será que todos van a estar metiéndose conmigo hoy?

- ¿Qué ocurrió con el? – Ikki se aparta un poco de Seiya - ¡Que mal humor!

- Seiya está molesto porque está cuidando de una chica… - Shun habló en un tono de reprobación por el comportamiento de su amigo.

¿Una chica? – Preguntó Ikki - ¿Cómo es eso?

- Mi padre me colocó como seguridad de una chica… - Seiya se giró hacia Shun – y ¡ella no es una cualquier chica! Es la más caprichosa y fresa que ya conocí – terminó por cruzar sus brazos, mal encarado.

- ¿Quién es la chica? – preguntó nuevamente Ikki, riéndose del amigo.

- Saori kido – dijo Seiya – Aquella que está con mi hermana.

Ikki mira hacia Saori que ahora estaba en la cafetería pidiendo su almuerzo con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios, sin al menos imaginarse que estaban hablando de ella y lo peor es que Seiya estaba hablando "_muy bien de ella_" de ella.

- ¿Todo ese alboroto es por una chica linda? – Comentó Ikki riéndose de la situación – ¡Imagínate si fuera fea!

Después de comprar algo para comer, Seika y Saori se dirigían para unas de las mesas en donde se encontraban 3 jóvenes conversando.

- Seika – Uno de ellos dice feliz al verla – Seika ¿Quién es ella? – refiriéndose a Saori.

- Esta es mi amiga – Seika ve para Saori.

- mi nombre es Saori Kido – Habla totalmente apenada como ocurrió cuando estaba en la clase de sus compañeros y los 3 jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos, viendo que todavía estaban tan sorprendidos para hablar cualquier cosa Seika resolvió presentarlos:

- Este es mi novio Aioros, y estos son mis amigos Milo y Shaka – ellos asintieron con la cabeza y mirando para la chica con una sonrisa amigable.

- Aioros, voy a comer con Saori en otra mesa – Aioros concuerda con su novia y Seika antes de salir besó los labios de el.

- No sabía que tenías novio – Dijo Saori para Seika así que se sentaron para almorzar.

- Conversamos poco… - rió Seika – ¡ni dio tiempo!

Seika percibió a su hermano y a sus amigos mirando para ellas dos, aunque todavía con la cara cerrada y de brazos cruzados ella lo saludó sonriendo en cambio el le hizo una careta a ella.

- ¿Tu y mi hermano se están llevando bien? – Preguntó Seika volviendo a conversar con Saori.

- ¡HUM! – Saori hizo una careta antes de mirar a Seiya que estaba de la misma manera, dio una pausa mordiendo su pedazo de su comida – Seiya continúa tratándome ásperamente, el es ¡un mal-educado y grosero!

- Ustedes son muy parecidos – dijo Seika llevando un pedazo de torta a la boca.

- ¡Lógico que no! – Dijo Saori un tanto molesta – ¡Somos totalmente opuestos!

- Apuesto que Seiya diría la misma cosa – Seika comentó en un tono provocativo.

Saori abrió la boca para responder, pero apenas bufó, continuando comiendo su lonche en silencio, no gustando nada de tener sido comparada con Seiya.

- Seika, vamos que el timbre sonó – Levantándose Saori y esperó a Seika hacer lo mismo.

- Seika¿vamos? – Aioros llega con Shaka y Milo a la mesa de las dos, haciendo que Seika se levante y valla a su lado que pasó el brazo por el hombro de el.

- Hasta luego Saori y… Cuidado con Seiya – Ironizó Seika riendo al ver la cara que puso Saori – Seiya haría la misma cosa.

Seika rió cuando Saori murmuró un "_hasta luego_", dio la espalda para ella y empezó a caminar cerca de los colegas de su clase. Saori pasó de largo a Seiya sin siquiera mirarlo y fue directo a Shun.

- Señor Amamiya podría ser tan amable de llevarme a la sala de clases – Saori preguntó dulcemente.

- "_Señor Amamiya podría ser tan amable de llevarme a la sala de clases_" – Seiya la remedó afinando la voz estando detrás de ella gesticulando mucho y Shun colocó su mano en su boca para no reír.

- Discúlpeme – Dijo Shun a Saori y viró ella hacia Seiya sin entender, pues el paró de remediarla estando serio y mirando. hacia otro lugar chiflando – podemos ir…

* * *

_**Nota del Traductor:** disculpen por la demora pero como todos los que van todavía a la escuela tenemos otras cosas que hacer y eso hace que se atrasen en la publicación y mucho mas cuando va a graduarse como miguelito (o sea yo) y ahora que tengo tiempo cada semana les seguiré traduciendo este fic de una amiga brasileña a quien aprecio, bueno por cualquier comentario, sugerencia favor de votar en este fic el siguiente capitulo será "los Castigos"._


	3. Los castigos

_**Yendo al encuentro del amor**_

_By Palas Lis_

**_Capítulo 3 – Los castigos…_**

- Señorita Kido y Señor Ogawara deben comportarse bien en las clases.

Seiya y Saori estaban sentados enfrente de Saga, de brazos cruzados, fastidiados y no se miraban el uno al otro, estaban escuchando al Director reclamar una vez mas y el estaba irritadísimo con los dos.

- Pero... – Intentó hablar Saori.

Saga se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana para intentar calmarse por los dos alumnos, mirando el día nublarse fuera del edificio de la escuela. Saori apenas lo seguía con los ojos y Seiya lo miraba de reojo.

-Nada de "_peros_", señorita Kido – Saga se voltea para los dos parados cerca de la venta – Ya estamos en segundo bimestre del año escolar y por lo menos una vez por semana algún profesor los manda para acá.

- Señor Saga… - Saori se levantó e intentó hablar nuevamente, Saga con gestos pidió que escuchase y ella volvió a sentarse contrariada.

- ¡Los conflictos y discusiones entre ustedes están pasándose del límite! – Saga intentó estar calmado, pero su voz volvió a quedar irritada – ¡Todos los profesores… todos: Márin, Kamus, Kanon y hasta la paciencia en persona de Dhoko se exaltó con ustedes!

Saga miró a los dos y volvió a sentarse, no servía conversar con ellos, Saori y Seiya ya escucharon el mismo sermón varias veces y todavía no habían resuelto sus diferencias y también no querían y ni se esforzaran para que eso aconteciera.

- No tengo otra opción, a no ser…

- ¿A no ser? – Saori y Seiya preguntaron mirando asustados a Saga, sabían que no era una buena cosa lo que vendría acontecer.

- Voy a tener a ustedes castigados "**_Juntos_**" hasta el fin de la tarde – Dice Saga decidido – ¡Ó ustedes se entienden o se entienden!

- ¿Castigados? – Saori se sorprendió y Seiya se levantó inconforme.

- ¡No somos unos niños para que se nos castiguen! – mientras se calmaba del susto Saori habló muy brava y miró a Seiya de reojo - por lo menos, no yo.

- ¿Qué estás intentando decirme con eso? – Seiya se giró hacia Saori preguntando – Si hay alguna niña aquí¡esa eres tú!

- ¡Basta! – Saga golpeó con las manos con fuerza la mesa, con el ruido Saori y Seiya miraban aterrados al Director.

No era como otras veces, esta vez Saga estaba definitivamente incomodado con las peleas de los dos, estaban interrumpiendo a los demás alumnos con sus discusiones y es por eso que está dispuesto a acabar con ese problema de ellos dos.

- Los dos se comportan como niños, por tanto serán tratados como niños.

- ¡Eso es injusto! – Reclamó Saori levantándose.

- Injusto es que yo permitiera que otros alumnos se perjudiquen en sus clases debido a las peleas de ustedes – Dice Saga y con un gesto de impaciencia apunta a la puerta – Ahora vallan.

Saori y Seiya se callaron y se levantaron saliendo de la oficina pisando duro. Saga irritado cerró los ojos y se hizo masajes en la cabeza "_esos dos se están pasando del Límite, espero que el castigo sirva de algo_".

_**-o-o-o-**_

- ¿vio lo que hizo? – Dice Saori molesta, mirando a Seiya en cuanto ambos caminaban a su clase.

- ¡Tu eres la que comenzó! – Respondió Seiya en el mismo tono o hasta un poco más molesto – ¡lo peor no es estar castigado… lo peor es que será contigo! – dando la espalda para Saori, Seiya entró en la sala de clases sin pedir permiso al profesor.

- Maleducado – Murmuró Saori y pidió antes de atravesar la puerta: - Con permiso Profesor Kamus.

- Espero que sea la última vez que pido a ustedes que se retiren de mi clase – Kamus respondió fríamente parado en frente de la pizarra y volvió a escribir los ejercicios después de hablar.

- Si dependiera de mi yo no asistiría a su clase – Murmuró Seiya ya sentándose en su silla.

Saori fue calladita a su lugar. Seiya estaba peor con ella desde que llegó de Grecia. Pensó que el mejoraría, pero eso no ocurrió. Estaba desanimada y se recostó sobre la mesa _"¡Seiya es un Idiota! En estos meses que estamos estudiando juntos y Él siendo mi seguridad nunca siquiera dice mi nombre y siempre me llama de: Chica, Chiquilla, Muchacha, Niña o hasta Tú. ¡Hasta insultos el ya me mencionó!_".

-¡Saori! – la llamó Shun por tercera vez girando hacia ella.

- ¿Ha? – Levantó la cabeza Saori y miró a Shun - ¿me llamaste Shun?

- Por lo menos tres veces.

- Discúlpame, estaba distraídamente pensando.

- ¡OOOOH¿Llegas también hacer eso? – Se metió Seiya provocándola sin quitar los ojos del pizarrón y copiando la tarea de que Kamus escribía.

- ¡Metiche! Ni estaba hablando contigo – Saori dice en voz baja para que Kamus no la escuchase, ya tenía demasiados problemas con el.

- ¡Saori! – Shun la llamó de nuevo – deja a Seiya para luego, sino Kamus va a acabar mandándote de nuevo a la Dirección.

- Es verdad Saori – habló Shiryu parando de escribir y Saori giró a ver a su amigo hablar – solo en esta semana ustedes fueron cuatro veces a la oficina del Director.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice Saga? – Preguntó Hyoga – El debe de estar molesto con ustedes.

- ¡Si que lo está! – dijo Saori apoyando la quijada en su mano y mirando para el – de esta vez castigó a Seiya y a mí.

- ¿Castigo? – los tres preguntaron al mismo tiempo levantando la voz.

Kamus paró de escribir en el pizarrón al escuchar la voz del grupo al fondo de la clase, volteándose a ver el fondo donde se encontraba el grupito de amigos y lanzándoles una mirada nada amigable.

- ¿Será que voy a tener que pedirles de nuevo que se estén callados? – Dijo Kamus, torciendo la nariz.

- Discúlpenos – los jóvenes se acomodaron en su silla muy apenados en tener que llevar una reprensión, Kamus reviró los ojos y volvió a seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón.

- ¿Cómo que Castigo, Saori? – preguntó Shun, girando al frente mirando a Saori de reojo.

- Saga dice que Seiya y yo estamos actuando como niños y que se nos debe de tratar como tal – Saori abrió el cuaderno hojeando algunas anotaciones y comenzó a copiar la tarea que Kamus escribía en el pizarrón – Y dice que dejarnos castigados es una perfecta manera de tratar niños.

- Saga tiene razón – dijo Shiryu mirando al frente – ustedes pelean demasiado.

- ¿Cómo que tiene razón, Shiryu? – Dijo Saori ofendida – ¡Voy a tener que estar toda la tarde con Seiya!

- ¿Sabes una cosa, creo que eso podría funcionar – Dijo Hyoga, sin dar mucha importancia – Solo que vamos a tener que dejar para después la ida al cine.

- ¡Ya me tenía olvidado de eso! – dijo Saori virando para Hyoga, Sonrió apenada para el – Discúlpenme, si quisiera pueden ir… después voy yo.

- Discúlpanos Saori pero, tenemos que ir hoy porque quedamos otra cosa para mañana – Shiryu habló.

Saori apenas sonrió apenada para el concordando, volteándose hacia Kamus que escribía sin parar formulas de Física, imaginando la terrible tarde que tendría con Seiya.

_**-o-o-o-**_

- Pueden entrar – Dijo Saga, abriendo una puerta, por lo que parecía era la biblioteca de la escuela – Los alumnos ya se fueron y para que no discutan quiero que ustedes dos "**_juntos_**" arreglen esta sala.

Saori murmuró algo inaudible y Seiya permanecía con las manos metidas dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón mirando para muchos libros tirados sobre la mesa, pensando en el trabajo que tendría para arreglar la sala de la biblioteca.

- Ya avisé a tu abuelo señorita Saori y a tus padres también Seiya y ellos concordaron con mi actitud, así que voy a dejarlos solos¿podrían **_intentar_** no matarse el uno al otro?

- Voy hacer lo posible – Respondió Seiya.

- ¡No quiero que haga lo posible, quiero que haga hasta lo imposible! – se irritó Saga – Cuando acaben esto vienen a mi oficina – Dijo al apartarse de la puerta saliendo volviendo a su oficina.

- Seiya – Saori lo llamó.

- ¿Hum? – Seiya ni la miró y fue directo a unas de las mesas que tenían diversos títulos de libros desparramados sobre ella.

- ¿Vamos hacer una tregua? Por lo menos hasta acabar con esto pronto – Pidió Saori siguiéndolo.

- vamos luego entonces – Seiya dijo ásperamente comenzando a juntar algunos libros y llevarlos a los libreros.

- esta bien – Saori sonrió y agarró algunos libros también.

Después de apilar muchos libros, agarró todos cargándolos intentando mantener el equilibrio dando algunos pasos en dirección al librero.

- Está pesado – Murmuró equilibrando los libros, pero mismo haciendo lo posible para poder no tirarlos acabó por dejarlos caer, esparciendo libros por todo el suelo - ¡Hay no! – Dijo Saori llevándose rápidamente la mano a la cabeza desolada con esta situación.

- Molesta consigo misma, la chica se agachó para agarrarlos "_Cuando Seiya vea esto Él va estar muy molesto_". Seiya al oír el ruido inmenso que hicieron los libros al desparramarse por el suelo de la biblioteca, miró atrás para saber que es lo que Saori estaba haciendo, viendo los libros tirados en el suelo Seiya torció la nariz "_en vez de ayudar ella desordena todavía mas_". Llegando cerca de Saori, Seiya suspira cansado.

- Seiya fue sin querer y… - Saori paró de hablar cuando Seiya la sorprendió agachándose delante suya ayudándola a agarrar los libros – Seiya… e… gracias – Saori sonrió, Seiya miró a ella haciendo lo mismo.

- Deja que yo lo llevo – dijo Seiya.

Seiya colocó los libros que Saori agarró colocándolos en una pila, levantándose para ponerlos sobre el librero. Saori todavía sorprendida se levanta para agarrar más libros que estaban sobre la mesa llevándolos a Seiya para que los colocara en la parte alta del librero, sonriendo por la actitud de su rival.

_**-o-o-o-**_

- ¡Acabamos! – Dijo Saori cansada, sentándose en una de las sillas de la biblioteca - Parecía que estos libros no tenían fin.

Miró a Seiya que estaba encostado sobre una mesa delante de ella desdoblándose la manga de la camisa que tenía doblado para poder tener libertad de moverse fácilmente y poder guardar los libros, tenía una expresión cansada en el rostro.

- Tienes razón – Seiya sonrió, pero luego se puso serio.

A pesar de concordar con lo que ella dijo, no quería que Saori lo escuchase, solo para no perder la costumbre de meterse con ella y reclamó mentalmente por haber proferido esas palabras.

- No puedo creer en lo que acabé de decir – intentó redimirse, masajeando los ojos cerrados.

- ¿El que? – Saori se levantó, abismada - si quieres ¿puedes repetirlo?

Saori se acercó a Seiya, llevó su mano a la frente de el, o ella había escuchado mal o el realmente había concordado con algo que ella dijo. Ella pensó que sería más fácil haber escuchado mal de lo que Él realmente concordó con algo que ella habló.

- ¿Será posible que tengas fiebre… estás sintiéndote bien?

- ¡YA¡Deja de decir estupideces chica! – Dijo Seiya quitando la mano de Saori bruscamente - ¡No tengo fiebre¡Y no estoy sintiéndome mal! – Saori sonrió aliviada y Seiya preguntó a ella: - ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

- Es que pensé que estabas enfermo. Que bien que no – dijo Saori dando la espalda a Seiya, agarrando su mochila de la mesa y suspiró sonriendo - ¿Vamos? Saga todavía tiene que hablar con nosotros.

Antes que Saori llegase a la puerta fue a asegurada por el brazo con fuerza por Seiya que la jaló haciéndola que lo mirara. Ella lo encaró sin entender la aptitud de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? – Seiya dijo y antes de que Saori tenga alguna razón o decir alguna otra cosa - ¿estas preocupada por mi?

- ¿Necesitas casi arrancarme el brazo para hacerme una pregunta? – Dijo Saori levemente exaltada, quitando la mano de Seiya de su brazo - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ¡No respondas una pregunta con otra! – Seiya cruzó los brazos estando de lado para Saori - ¡que irritante eres!

- La única cosa irritante aquí¡eres tú!

Saori abrió la puerta violentamente dejando a Seiya solo y andando hacia la oficina de Saga. Seiya contrariado la sigue un poco apartado _"¿será que Saori quiso decir que se preocupa conmigo, creo que no, Yo siempre le hago de todo para irritarla… y es divertido jeje_", Seiya con sus pensamientos traviesos sonrió distraído.

- ¡Seiya! – Saori le habló molesta, parada delante de Él – estas más extraño de lo que de costumbre – la joven balanceó la cabeza negativamente mirando a Seiya.

- ¿Me estás llamando extraño? – Dijo Seiya volviendo de su transe y estando serio.

- Déjalo para la otra – Saori lo ignoró golpeando la puerta de la oficina de la escuela – ¡Compórtate! Saga tiene que pensar que nos estamos llevando bien, sino va a querer que estemos juntos de nuevo en el próximo castigo.

- Creo que eso sirve para ti también – Saori lanzó una mirada de reprobación a el – ta bueno, ta bueno, pero que quede claro que estoy de acuerdo contigo solo porque no quiero estar más castigado, ya basta de tener que estarte aguantando hoy, prácticamente todo el día entero y…

- ¡Estate quieto Seiya! – Saori habló con un tono de impaciencia – Saga ya nos mandó que entremos – Seiya reviró los ojos y la siguió adentro de la sala.

- Señor Saga – Saori abrió la puerta – Quería hablar con nosotros después del "**_Castigo_**".

Saga apuntó a dos sillas que estaban delante de el, pidiendo para que tomaran asiento y eso mismo hicieron los jóvenes.

- Bien – Saga entrelazó los dedos apoyándose con los codos sobre la mesa - ¿Me gustaría saber si tendré que dejarlos mas veces después de clases, ó van a comportarse correctamente en las clases y no van a discutir más?

- No… nosotros ya no… - Saori y Seiya dijeron juntos y miraron el uno al otro, Seiya hizo una señal para que Saori continuase lo que decía y Saga alzó la ceja encostándose sobre su silla.

- Seiya y yo nos comportaremos bien, no se preocupe – Saori sonrió a Saga y después a Seiya, para sorpresa de Saga Él le devolvió la sonrisa a Saori.

- Que bien, hasta que al fin se van a llevar bien – Saga se levantó y fue hasta la puerta abriéndola – Ahora pueden irse a sus casas.

- Sonriendo, Saori y Seiya dejaron la oficina de Saga, fingiendo ser muy buenos amigos y que se apreciaban bastante.

- ¡Cínica! – Murmuró Seiya entre dientes mientras que estuvo de espaldas para Saga.

- ¡Falso! – Saori hizo lo mismo.

- buen descanso – Saga dice sonriente, cerrando la puerta.

Saga se sentía aliviado y creyendo que los dos finalmente tendrían que acabar con las peleas, pero se sentía feliz en saber que Él tuvo la magnífica idea.

Al salir de la escuela los dos jóvenes caminaban hacia el estacionamiento, buscando el carro que los esperaba siempre para ir a la casa.

- ¿Qué bien mientes? – Sonrió Seiya provocando a Saori.

- Y tú que concuerdas muy bien, engañamos a Saga – Saori rió divertida, pero se sorprendió al oír el sonido de un relámpago y mientras salió del patio de la escuela, miró la fuerte lluvia que caía – está lloviendo.

- ¡NOOO, está cayendo agua del cielo! – Seiya imitó a Saori que solamente estrechó los ojos para Él – Si corremos nos mojaremos poco – sugirió Seiya con su manera de "**_mocoso travieso_**".

- ¡Yo no voy a correr! – Saori cruzó los brazos – Voy a esperar aquí y… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Saori se asustó cuando Seiya la tomó de la mano y saliendo corriendo sobre la lluvia, ella intentó soltar la mano de el casi gritando – ¡Seiya suéltame!

- ¡Deja de ser Fresa! – Seiya le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora.

Saori admiró la sonrisa de el en cuanto corría junto a Seiya, ya no intentaba soltar su mano de la de él, miró las manos de él junto a las suyas y se sonrojó. Avergonzada ella soltó las manos de él pero continuaba corriendo a su lado y miraba a Seiya, todavía tenía aquella sonrisa en sus labios. "_Seiya nunca sonrió así para mí. Como el queda lindo cuando sonríe_". Saori suspiró feliz y paró de correr al ver a alguien aproximándose.

- ¿Qué fue? – Preguntó Seiya parando después de que Saori lo hizo.

- ¡Señorita Saori! – Tatsumi venía corriendo con una enorme paraguas, moviendo excesivamente el brazo en cuanto corría hacia Saori – Debía de haberme esperado que yo tengo el paraguas.

- ¡No lo necesitaba! – Saori sonrió para el mayordomo.

- ¡Claro que lo necesita! – le dijo colocando el paraguas a Saori para que no se siga mojando, claro si es que no estaba mojada demás – si usted se enfermara el señor Mitsumasa se va a poner muy molesto conmigo.

- Ora Tatsumi – Saori cruzó de brazos parada enfrente del mayordomo que le habría la puerta del carro para que entrara – pensé que estabas preocupado por mí.

- No es eso… claro que me preocupo por usted señorita, pero… - Tatsumi queda apenado y bajó la mirada.

- Lo se Tatsumi – Saori entró en el carro seguido por Seiya – Es mejor irnos que está oscureciendo.

- Seiya – Tatsumi lo llamó – El señor Mitsumasa quiere que valla a la mansión para haber contigo.

Seiya miró a el y concordó asintiendo pasando la mano por los cabellos mojados y Saori pasaba la mano por la franja de cabellos mojada y quitándolo de sus ojos.

_**-o-o-o-**_

Mitsumasa esperaba ansioso por Saori y Seiya, en cuanto andaba de un lado para otro en la sala de visitas de la mansión Kido en compañía de Akira y Nadesko que permanecían sentados en el sofá.

- ¡Abuelito! – Saori pasó alegre por la puerta de la sala rápido, pero disminuyó la velocidad al ver a los padres de Seiya sentados junto a su abuelo en la sala y preguntó extrañando la presencia de los dos ahí - ¿Señor Akira¿Señora Nadesko¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Saori – Mitsumasa la reprendió con la mirada. Saori miró a el percibiendo su indelicadeza.

- Discúlpenme, no quería ser Maleducada, solamente no los esperaba por aquí – Saori se disculpó apenada.

- ¿Cómo que no querías ser Maleducada? – Seiya entró en la sala molestando de nuevo a Saori – ¡si de a por si lo eres!

- ¡Seiya! – Saori se volteo molesta para el - ¡Tu si que eres Maleducado!

- No es necesario que te disculpes querida – Nadesko dijo serena – Y ya te dije que no me llames Señora que me haces parecer mas vieja.

- ¿Verdad Nadesko? – Saori sonrió para la madre de Seiya.

- ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes? – Solamente en este momento el Señor Mitsumasa percibió los trajes mojados de Saori y Seiya.

- Discúlpenme, Señor Mitsumasa – Tatsumi se curvó apenado para el patrón, culpándose por el estado de Saori – pero cuando llegué la señorita ya estaba en la lluvia.

- ¡No es necesario que digas eso Tatsumi! – Dijo Saori impaciente.

- pero mamá¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? – Preguntó Seiya.

- Voy a dejarlos a solas que estoy cansada y con sueño – Dijo Saori y fui a darle un beso a su abuelo – buenas noches y…

- Espera Saori – Mitsumasa posó la mano en el hombro de ella y antes de que ella hablase – Necesito hablar con los dos, pueden sentarse.

- ¿Conmigo? – Saori dice apuntándose a ella misma. Mitsumasa miró serio a Saori que comenzó a preocuparse y preguntó sentándose a lado de Seiya - ¿ocurrió alguna cosa?

- No – El señor se sentó en el sofá enfrente de los dos – necesitaré viajar por algunos días.

- ¡Viajar! – dijo Saori animada y juntando las manos, casi aplaudiendo – ¿y para donde iremos?

- No querida, no puedo llevarte – Mitsumasa dijo, haciendo que la sonrisa feliz de Saori se deshiciera.

- ¿Cómo está eso de que no iré? – preguntó Saori intentando no parecer nerviosa.

- Necesito arreglar unas cosas con tus padres – Mitsumasa habló pausadamente.

- ¿Y yo donde entro en esta Historia? – Preguntó Seiya impacientemente - ¿Y mis padres?

- Yo iré junto con tu madre que siempre quiso conocer los Estados Unidos, será una óptima oportunidad – Akira sonrió para su hijo – Hubiera pedido el favor a Seika que se quedase pero, ella viajó con el novio… entonces tu estarás con la señorita Saori – Seiya se levantó Alterado mirando a sus padres.

- En cuanto ustedes se van de paseo, Yo me tengo que quedar aquí… - Seiya apuntó hacia Saori – ¡Con ella!

Ella miró a el con lágrimas en los ojos aborrecida con la manera en que él estaba hablando, se sentía un estorbo¿será que sería tan despreciada así¿será que nadie gustaba de la compañía de ella?

- primero Papá y Mamá… ¿ahora hasta tú también me vas abandonar abuelito? – Dijo Saori levantándose y dejando algunas lágrimas recorrer por su rostro y todos los presentes de la sala miraron a ella.

- Saori… - su abuelo intentó argumentar, pero Saori lloró más.

- Yo siempre fui cambiada por trabajo. Todas las veces que necesité a alguien a mi lado, mis padres siempre estaban trabajando… el señor dice que se quedaría conmigo y ahora también el me va a dejar por la fundación, a nadie le importa mis sentimientos, solamente se importan con la fundación Graud.

La joven Saori sollozaba, Mitsumasa intentó aproximarse a ella pero, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás Saori se apartó mirando al abuelo con dolor estampado en sus ojos verdes.

- Yo se que siempre fui un estorbo para todos… - ella bajó la cabeza – para Papá, Mamá… el Señor y hasta para… - ella tomó aliento para poder continuar hablando – ¡hasta para Seiya!

El chico miró hacia ella si saber que hacer, con pena de la chica, si hubiera sabido como ella siempre se sentía no tendría hablado de aquella manera, podría no gustar mucho de ella, pero también no quería verla llorando.

- No se incomode en quedarse conmigo – Saori miró a Seiya decepcionada, con el abuelo y con el – no quiero estropear a nadie mas, puedes irte abuelito… Seiya tiene razón creo que soy insoportable, pero estaré bien.

Saori mostró una sonrisa forzada, lentamente ella se dirigió a fuera de la sala de la mansión "_Por que¿Por qué nadie le gusto?_". Triste, Saori corrió fuera de la mansión, sintiéndose como si aquella noticia fuera el segundo castigo del día. El primero tenía sido hasta divertido, pero el segundo la lastimó y mucho.

* * *

**_Notas del Traductor:_** _Hola me da mucho gusto que les tenga gustado el capitulo anterior y gracias de parte de la escritora por sus comentarios ya que gracias a ellos la motivan a que siga escribiendo maravillosos fics y eso a mi pues me motiva a traducirlos al Castellano, como saben la escritora es una buena amiga y se llama Lis y es de Brasil y en cuanto a mí pues soy hombre y mi nombre es Jezreel de México y me encantan mucho los fics de Saint Seiya y de otros animes también, bueno espero verlos pronto mas bien en la siguiente semana con el siguiente **Capítulo 4 – "El Cariño".** Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer._


	4. El Cariño

-

-

_**Yendo al Encuentro del Amor**_

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

_**Capítulo 4 – El Cariño...**_

La lluvia todavía cae fuertemente en la madrugada; Seiya buscaba a Saori por el inmenso jardín de la mansión, preocupado por ella _"¿En donde se_ _habrá metido ella?"_. Seiya puso la mano sobre su cabeza soltando un suspiro cansad, ya había andado por todo el jardín en búsqueda de Saori. Pasando por el chafariz central, Seiya miró a Saori encostada sobre esa cosa abrazando las piernas y la cabeza apoyando en las rodillas todavía llorando mucho, estada toda mojada y temblaba de frío. Seiya la observó un poco antes de aproximarse y sintió su corazón apretado al verla tan deprimida.

– Saori… – Seiya se agachó delante de ella hablando dulcemente.

Ella estaba tan distante de todo y de todos en el momento que ni se dio cuenta que finalmente Seiya la llamó por su nombre, cosa que siempre quiso oír de el, al final, era irritante ser llamada apenas por apellidos cariñosos que el le decía.

– Vamos a entrar ya que hace frío – Saori levantó el rostro para verlo con sus ojos todavía rojos y el cabello húmedo pegado en su cara.

– ¡Quiero estar Sola! – Saori giró hacia otro lado, sintiendo lágrimas brotar de sus ojos nuevamente – Mi abuelito no necesitaba de haberte mandado para hablar conmigo.

– Pero si tu abuelo ya no está mas por aquí – Seiya dice seriamente y Saori miró hacia el – El ya viajó hace unas horas.

– ¿El viajó? – Saori tartamudeó al hablar con los labios temblando.

– Saori solo miró que el movió la cabeza afirmando y entonces Saori colocó sus manos sobre el rostro y empezó de nuevo a llorar. No creyó que su abuelo se iría realmente dejándola sola e irse a viajar.

–Tu misma dijiste que se podía ir – Seiya lo decía de un modo divertido intentando animarla – ¿Por qué ahora te sorprendes?

– ¡Déjame sola Seiya! – Saori respiró hondo y se levantó para comenzar a caminar – ¡Vete Ahora! Y agradezco a la persona que te obligó a venir conmigo – Saori intentó correr de nuevo.

– Nadie me obligó, vine contigo porque yo quise – Seiya dijo calmadamente.

Al oír las palabras de Seiya. Saori se giró hacia él un poco sorpresa, pero luego de la espalda y empezó a andar de nuevo. Seiya suspiró y fue hacia ella asegurando su pulso antes de que ella se apartara corriendo.

– ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – Gritó Saori, Forcejeándose en contra de Seiya, dándole golpes en su pecho – no vez que soy un estorbo… ¡Sería mejor que muriera! ...ya que… ¡¡¡A NADIE LE IMPORTO EN VERDAD!!!

Saori continuaba golpeando a Seiya, desquitando toda su frustración. Estaba parando de golpear sobre el poco a poco cansándose de forcejear, entonces Saori bajó la cabeza amargamente sintiéndose desamparada.

– ¡Nunca jamás! – Seiya decía serio y severo – ¡Nunca jamás digas eso! – Seiya hace una pequeña pausa y murmura cerca de su oído de Saori – Tu me importas…

– Seiya… – Saori miró bien dentro de los ojos castaños de Seiya viendo la sinceridad de lo que decía – No es necesario que tengas pena de mi… y…

Antes de que Saori completara la frase Seiya la jaló para un abrazo, asegurándola con sus firmes brazos. Saori estaba debilitada emocionalmente, correspondiendo al abrazo y volviendo a llorar asegurando fuertemente la camisa de Seiya.

– ¿Por qué¿Por qué Seiya? – Saori murmuró con el rostro en el pecho de Seiya y éste colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de Saori, pasando por su cabello intentando calmarla.

– No te preocupes, estoy aquí, voy a protegerte y a cuidar de ti – Seiya habló con una voz bajita en la que ellos dos solo lo podían escuchar.

Sentía el cuerpo frágil de la chica abrazada a el, temblando de frío. Era altiva y arrogante y ahora era dulce y cariñosa, pero nunca pensó en ver a Saori delicada en sus brazos y necesitando de cariño y protección.

– ¿Vamos a entrar? – Seiya preguntó apartándose un poco de Saori para ver su rostro, todavía con la cabeza baja ella responde bajito:

– Si…

_**-o-o-o-**_

Antes de que el día amaneciera, Saori ya se había despertado, después de un largo baño ella empezó arreglarse peinándose sus largos cabellos enfrente del espejo lista para ir a la escuela. Colocó el cepillo sobre el mueble, después puso su mano en su rostro enrojecido con ojeras de haberse desvelado ya que el insomnio no le permitió que descansara.

– Estoy como trapo… – Saori giró rápido hacia la puerta que se abrió de una vez – ¿Quién es…? Seiya.

Saori al ver quien era quién abrió la puerta, enseguida agarró el cepillo y continuó arreglándose el cabello.

– ¿No crees mejor que te quedaras en la casa? – Seiya dice parado enfrente de la puerta.

– Estoy bien – Sonreía Saori para él.

Ella podría hablar lo que sea, pero Seiya sabía que la chica todavía estaba sentida, su rostro no negaba que estuvo llorando toda la noche, Más halla de eso, si fuera otro día en que estuviese totalmente bien, Saori con seguridad lo habría amenazando por haber abierto la puerta de aquella manera sin al menos tocar antes de entrar.

– No quiero estar sola en casa – Se levantó Saori sonriendo para Seiya.

– ¡Pero si ayer mismo decías que querías estar sola! – Seiya decía eso mientras colocaba las manos sobre su cintura, alzando una ceja – Saori estrechó los ojos hacia el.

– ¡Es porque tu no puedes entender nadita!

Saori agarrando su mochila del suelo se dispuso a salir del cuarto, mientras que Seiya apenas se reía de la situación, era bueno ver que ella ya estaba comenzando a mejorar. Dentro del carro en camino hacia la escuela, Saori apenas miraba las calles observando algo indefinido estaba distraída; Seiya se estaba poniendo incomodo con el silencio de la chica, Saori siempre iba desde la casa hasta la escuela hablando o cuando estaba callada permanecía una linda sonrisa alegre en sus labios, su sonrisa solamente cesaba para pelear con Seiya, porque talvez que Saori comenzaba hablar demás el entonces la cortaba de modo rudo para que ella se callase, pero después del día anterior Saori estaba encogida en su asiento, Seiya podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza que ella estaba sintiendo.

– ¿Saori? – Seiya la llamó ya fuera del carro. Saori miró hacia el medio perdida en sus pensamiento – ¿te vas a quedar ahí? – Saori solamente balanceo la cabeza negativamente y salió del carro después de el.

– ¡Saori¡Seiya! – Shun gritó saludando a los amigos desde la puerta del colegio con su hermano Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu.

– Buenos días – Saori intentó sonreír, pero no estaba consiguiendo en verdad fuerza para animarse con los amigos, así que todos entraron a la escuela.

– Buenos días.

Obviamente todos se preocuparon ver que Saori estaba abatida, pero no quisieron comentar nada, esperarían que ella contara si es que ella quiere contarles. Saori indiferente a la conversación de los chicos los siguió para el aula de clases e Ikki fue a su clase.

– Olvidé que hoy tenemos clases de Kamus – Saori decía para si misma al abrir la puerta de la clase y ver a Kamus sentado en su mesa.

Ella fue directo para su mesa como Seiya y los otros _"creo que debía haber estado en verdad en mi casa",_ pensó al dejar su mochila en la mesa y sentándose. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para poner atención a la clase de Física, sintiendo el cuerpo el efecto de la noche sin dormir y de la lluvia que tenía tomado el día anterior, entonces Saori adormeció.

– ¡Señorita Kido! – Kamus levantó levemente la voz, al ver a Saori Dormir placidamente. – No me gusta ver que duerman en mi clase OK.

El profesor de Física fue hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba la chica que estaba inclinada sobre sus brazos, bufando cansada, al oír la voz de Kamus al acercarse a ella, levantó rápidamente la cabeza y se frotó los ojos y después se acomodó su cabello.

– Discúlpeme – ella habló mirando al profesor molesto enfrente de ella.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Kamus amansó la voz al notar el rostro abatido de Saori.

– Si… – ella finalmente abrió el cuaderno para poder copiar alguna cosa que Kamus estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón.

– ¿Estas segura? – Kamus dudó – Todavía ni peleaste con Seiya hoy – Kamus habló volviendo a su mesa, agarró el gis para continuar escribiendo sobre la materia y volteó a ver a Saori.

– Tal vez sea porque estaba durmiendo y eso es humanamente imposible pelear con alguien cuando se está dormido – Saori habló con voz somnolienta inocentemente. Kamus arrugó el rostro al ver a toda la clase reír de su cara.

– ¡Déjese de payasadas señorita Kido! – Kamus decía de una manera molesta levantándose para continuar su materia en el pizarrón.

– ¿Qué es lo que hice? – Saori parpadeó dos veces entender lo que Kamus le tenía dicho, estaba todavía con más sueño que despierta.

– ¡Saori! – Hyoga la llamó y ella se giró hacia el – dejaste a Kamus avergonzado – dice Hyoga divertido con la situación.

– ¿Lo dejé? – preguntó Saori parpadeando dos veces más con la cara de interrogación.

– ¡Claro! – entra Shiryu en la acción digo en la conversación – "Es humanamente imposible pelear con alguien cuando se está dormido" – Shiryu repitió riendo al recordar la cara de molesto que puso Kamus.

–Tengo que concordar con ellos – Seiya sonrió para Saori – fuiste la única persona que consiguió dejar a Kamus así.

Saori al ver la sonrisa de Seiya dirigido a ella, sintió el rostro calentar, dejando su cara ruborizada, entonces Saori desviando sus ojos de los de Seiya, volvió a poner atención al profesor.

– ¿En verdad hice eso? – Saori preguntó apenada – creo mejor pedir disculpas, no fue mi intención.

– Te dije que deberías estar en casa – Seiya se puso serio – ni estas reaccionando bien, estas hablando cosas 'sin intención'.

– ¡Seiya estoy bien! – Saori dice exasperada.

– Creo que ustedes dos no deberían comenzar una pelea, porque no es correcto y… – Shun dice al voltearse para sus dos amigos.

– ¡Quédate quieto Shun! – Saori y Seiya hablaron al mismo tiempo junto.

El pobre de Shun encogiéndose y asustado se volteó rápidamente al frente. Saori y Seiya se entre miraron riendo de Shun, ya Hyoga y Shiryu miraron todavía mas asustados que Shun ya que primero que Seiya Concuerda con alguna cosa que Saori dice y después los dos hasta ríen juntos, así que era común el reír uno de otro, pero no juntos.

_**-o-o-o-**_

En la sala principal de la gran mansión Kido, en pié frente a la ventana, Saori observaba el jardín con flores diversas y coloridas que estaban siendo regadas naturalmente por las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caía sin parar, pero que luego comenzarían a perder su vida con la llegada del invierno. Sintiendo el frío, abrazó su propio cuerpo y cerró la ventana, volviéndose hacia dentro de la sala miró un cuadro grande colgado en la pared con la imagen de su abuelito y sus padres y una al lado con ella solamente a los cinco años, sonriendo por estar inmensamente feliz. Recordaba la alegría que sintió en ese día que tenía sacado esa foto y de la primera decepción que tuvo aquél día.

**_-o- __Recuerdo__ –o-_**

– ¡No quiero! – Saori decía por décima vez que rechazaba a sacarse la foto que su madre tanto quería.

– Pero Saori… ese vestido blanco está tan bonito en ti – su madre pedía arrodillada delante de ella seria, riendo después al ver a su hijita haciendo berrinche con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¿Por qué te estas riendo? – viendo a su mama colocando su mano en su boca para reírse discretamente, Saori curiosa miró hacia ella para preguntar descruzándose los brazos.

– ¡Eres la chiquilla mas encantadora del mundo! – agarrando a la hija para cargarla, besando su rostro con cariño haciendo a Saori reír y retribuir el abrazo enlazando fuertemente el cuello de su mamá.

– Mama, yo te amo mucho – Saori le habló en su oído de la mujer que la tenia en sus brazos.

– Yo también te amo mucho, mi bebé… – paró de hablar cuando alguien la llama, volteando hacia la casa para ver quien era.

– Hanna – Mitsumasa se aproximaba a las dos con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo está la pequeña Saori?

– Estoy bien abuelito – ella respondió cuando la madre la colocó en el suelo – ¿Dónde está mi papá? – preguntó la pequeña muchachita buscándolo con su ojos al papá en dirección hacia la mansión.

– Hikari está en el escritorio, pero ya viene para ver como quedará tu foto – Mitsumasa sonreía para su nieta.

– No se va a poder señor Mitsumasa – Hanna miró para el suegro – Saori niega tomarse la foto.

– ¡No¡No! – Saori respondió moviendo las manitas para Hanna – ¡Si me voy a sacar la foto!

– ¡Ora¿No fue eso que tú decías hace poco? – Hanna se mordía el labio para no reír.

– Cambié de idea – Saori decía con las mejillas sonrojadas y tanto Mitsumasa y Hanna se reían de la situación que hizo Saori.

– Entonces ¿podemos sacar la foto? – el fotógrafo preguntó impaciente.

– Voy arreglar a Saori y en cuanto mi esposo llegue sacamos la foto.

Hanna agarró a su hija para cargarla y llevándola hacia abajo en donde se encontraba un lindo árbol de Sakura (árbol de cerezos). Era primavera, dejando el árbol llena de flores de Sakura. Saori se quedó sentada entre otras flores que tenía en el suelo, el viento batía balanceando levemente su cabello y vestido, haciendo que los pétalos de las flores de Sakura caían sobre la pequeña niña.

– ¡Estas tan linda! – Saori sonrió feliz por el elogio de su mamá.

Era todo lo que ella quería, sus padres y su abuelito juntos a ella y lo mejor dando la atención solamente a ella, sin niñeras y ni nadie que interfiera. No podría estar más feliz.

– ¡Como mi hija está tan linda! – Hikari decía abriendo los brazos para la niña que sin pensar dos veces la niña corrió para los brazos de su padre.

– ¿Papito te vas a sacar la foto conmigo? – preguntó curiosa Saori.

– No me lo perdería eso por nada – ella sonrió volviéndose a sentar en la sombra que el árbol proporciona y el viento refrescando el día soleado.

– Voy a querer una copia de esta foto para dejarlo en mi casa – Mitsumasa decía eso al hijo.

–Saori será una bella mujer así como su mamá – Hikari pasó el brazo por los hombros de su esposa tocándole los labios con los suyos – ¿Ya te dije como te amo hoy?

– Por lo menos unas Diez veces – ella sonrió pasando los brazos por la cintura del esposo y completó dulcemente: – pero no me canso de escucharlo de ti.

Pararon de mirase cuando el fotógrafo tosió cansado de esperar para sacarse la foto, al final ya estaba desde el primer rayo del sol esperando a la señora Kido convencer a la niña para que se sacara la foto.

– ¿Puedo sacar la foto? – el preguntó enfocando a Saori con la cámara.

– Saori – Hanna meneó la cabeza para la hija para que ella mirara en dirección del fotógrafo.

Saori miró a su familia y sonrió, un sonriso que nunca había dado antes, la pura felicidad que sentía hacía a sus lindos ojos verdes brillar intensamente.

– ¡Como está linda mi hijita! – la mamá exclamó levantando la mano a su rostro encantada con la muchachita.

– ¡Sus ojitos de ella están brillando! – su papá tenía la mirada como un bobo por la pequeña Saori.

– Creo que son padres consentidores – Mitsumasa rió mirando para los dos padres – pero ustedes tienen razón, Saori es muy linda.

– ¡Listo! – el fotógrafo dijo.

Saori se levantó y corrió hacia sus dos papás, abrazando a su madre por las piernas y levantó el rostro para ver a la mujer que todavía sonreía.

– ¿podemos ir al parque ahora? –Preguntó Saori – Ustedes me lo prometieron.

– Claro querida – Hanna sonreía hacia su hijita – si podemos

Saori dio las manos a sus papás y volvieron hacia la mansión esperando al chofer abrir la puerta del carro y poder partir hacia el parque.

– ¡Señor Kido! – Tatsumi llegó corriendo impidiendo que entrasen en el carro – ¡hablaron desde la fundación Gallard, necesitan de ustedes urgentemente!

– Íbamos a salir con Saori – Hanna miró a Saori que miraba sin entender a sus papas y para su mayordomo.

– ¿Qué pasa mamá? – preguntó Saori jalando el vestido que tenía su mamá

– No podremos salir ahora, necesitamos trabajar – Hikari se agachó hasta la altura de Saori y colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

– ¿Y yo? – preguntó con la voz llorosa – ¿no vamos al parque?

– Yo puedo llevarla señorita si quiere – la niñera dijo extendiendo la mano para la muchachita.

– ¡Pero yo quiero ir con mi mamá! –Los ojos de Saori se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Después conversamos Saori – Hikari decía mientras entraban en el carro después de Hanna y Mitsumasa – yo te amo querida, recuérdalo siempre.

Hikari meneó la cabeza levemente para la hija, pidió al chofer salir con la limosina dejando a Saori llorando en la puerta de la casa, Triste la chica salió corriendo hacia dentro de la casa.

**_-o- __Fin__del__Recuerdo __-o-_**

Tenía sido la primera vez que Saori la habían dejado atrás por los papas para cuidar a la empresa, pero Saori infelizmente no fue la última. Saori balanceó la cabeza para apartar esos tristes recuerdos, andando hasta el piano, sentándose y levantó la tapa de las teclas del piano colocando sus dedos en el haciendo un sonidos distorsionado, Cerró los ojos dejando que algunas lágrimas escurrieran por el rostro, Comenzó a tocar una linda melodía que aprendió con su mamá que era una gran pianista, Mismos siendo una música alegre se tornó deprimente por las lágrimas cayendo desde los ojos todavía cerrados de Saori.

Seiya descendía por las escaleras para ir a cenar cuando escuchó el piano ser tocado _"¿quien será que estará tocando?", _curioso entró en la sala, siguiendo el sonido, paró en la puerta al ver a Saori tocar, notando también que ella estaba llorando nuevamente _"debe ser muy difícil para ella la distancia de la familia"._ Aproximándose a Saori, Seiya oía su canción, cuando terminó de tocar Saori bajó su cabeza apretando las manos sobre el cuello _"mamá… papá…"._

– ¡Tocas muy bien! – aplaudió Seiya a ella y Saori se volteó hacia a la puerta donde Seiya se encontraba.

– ¡Seiya! – ella limpió sus lágrimas, intentando hacer que Seiya no las viera – ¿estabas oyendo? – preguntó Saori avergonzada, no acostumbraba tocar en público.

– Si – Sonrió Seiya para ella – No llores… – dice el cariñosamente y Saori apenas se quedó en silencio – Vamos a cenar – Seiya la agarró por la mano cuando ella se levantó para ir a cenar a la sala.

– No tengo hambre… me voy a quedar – intentó hablar.

– Entonces hazme compañía – el se lo pidió sonriendo y Saori sonrió también concordando con el.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

La madrugada estaba fría y la lluvia no cesaba. Despertó Seiya y decidió descender para beber agua, pasando frente del cuarto de Saori, escuchó algunos ruidos, abriendo una brecha en la puerta para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Estas bien Saori? – Preguntó Seiya mirando hacia la cama – ¿Saori?

Seiya la llamó varias veces sin oír una respuesta _"creo que ella está soñando"._ El abrió un poco más la puerta y entró. Subió el switch de la luz para ver como estaba ella, Saori tenía el rostro ruborizado y la respiración lenta, quitando algunos cabellos que estaban en sus ojos.

– ¡Tiene fiebre! – exclamó Seiya haciendo a Saori despertar y ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

– ¿Seiya que haces aquí? – ella intentó sentarse en su cama, pero no podía ya que su cuerpo le dolía

– Descansa, tienes fiebre – Seiya se levantó y fue directamente a la cocina para encontrar alguna medicina para dar a Saori, abriendo todas las puertas y cajones encontró una caja con varias medicinas y las puso sobre la mesa de la cocina.

– ¿Seiya? – la empleada vio tirar las medicinas sobre la mesa.

– ¿Tienes alguna medicina para la fiebre? – preguntó el sin quitar los ojos de las medicinas, leyendo cada cajita que pueda servir para la fiebre.

– ¿No estas sintiéndote bien? – preguntó la empleada mostrando cual sería la medicina adecuada.

– No es para mí, es para Saori que está ardiendo en fiebre – decía Seiya abriendo el armario para agarrar un vaso y fue a llenarlo de agua.

– ¿La señorita Saori? – decía ella preocupada por la joven – Espera voy a ver como se encuentra ella.

Después de agarrar una vasija con agua y paños, los dos subieron hacia el dormitorio de Saori _"le dije a ella que no estuviera en la lluvia"_. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, la empleada colocó la pequeña vasija en el buró y mojó el paño

– Puedes irte a descansar… que yo cuidaré de ella – Seiya le dijo a la empleada.

– ¿No sería mejor llamar al médico? – opinó la empleada mostrando su preocupación.

– En caso de no mejorar hasta mañana yo hablaré con el doctor OK – Seiya le decía mientras le sonreía

– Esta bien… buenas noches – cerrando la puerta tras de ella, dejó a Seiya solito con Saori.

– Saori – Seiya la ayudó a sentarse en la cama para darle la medicina – toma este medicamento – Saori frotó sus ojos para poder ver mejor.

– No es necesario – ella dijo y después se giró en la cama para descansar de nuevo.

– ¡Toma esto Ahora! – Seiya habló en un tono molesto, entonces Saori agarró la medicina de la mano de Seiya y se lo tomó – ¡Buena chica!

– ¡No me digas así! Pareciera como si fuera una niña – Saori volvió a descansar

– ¿Y no esa así? eres mimada y actúas como una niña.

– Gracias Seiya – Saori ignoró el comentario alabador de Seiya y giró para un lado para volver a dormir.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Seiya escuchaba a Saori delirar en la cama, entonces el se levantó del sillón que estaba cerca de la cama de Saori.

– La fiebre está elevándose – Seiya agarró el paño húmedo, torciéndolo para quitar el exceso de agua y colocándolo sobre la frente de Saori

– Tengo frío Seiya – ella murmuraba con la respiración entre cortada. Seiya se levantó agarrando otro cobertor del closet de Saori para cubrirla.

– Saori… – Seiya pasaba el paño húmedo en el rostro delicado de Saori.

– Seiya… – Saori murmuraba y ella preguntaba con los ojos cerrados: – ¿Tú también me vas abandonar?

– No Saori, no te voy abandonar – Seiya abajaba la cabeza hablando al oído de la joven y asegurando su mano de ella intentando calmar su sueño – voy a estar aquí contigo

Seiya besó la frente de Saori cariñosamente, volviendo a pasar el paño en la cara sudada de Saori, fue así que hasta que la fiebre empezó a bajarse, pero Seiya para no dejarla sola en el cuarto durmió sentado en el sillón cerca de la cama para poder cuidar de ella.

-

-

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora Palas Lis –**__ Hola como están, agradezco de corazón a quien esté leyendo esta historia y principalmente a las personas que comentan sobre mi fic. Espero que les tenga gustado este capitulo y comenten OK._

_Besos de parte de Lis._

_**Nota del Traductor Jezreel – **__Hola amigos como están, disculpen por el súper retrazo pero la culpa de todo esto es mi escuela ya que por fin de tanto esfuerzo terminé la universidad y me acabo de graduar, lo único que me falta es entregar unos trabajos para titularme en mayo, ya que voy a estar libre voy hacer todo lo posible por traducir cada semana un capitulo pero sino pues espero que me comprendan porque la verdad si quiero terminar de traducir este fic de mi amiga Lis de Brasil, así que les agradecería mucho que le manden reviews a mi querida amiga y pues también para que me anime a seguir traduciendo._

_Gracias a todos los lectores que siguen este fic de mi amiga Lis, hasta el próximo capítulo que se llama: "Capitulo 5 – La Amistad"._


	5. La Amistad

__-

-

_**Yendo al encuentro del amor**_

_By Palas Lis_

_-_

_-_

_**De Capitulo 5 – La Amistad**_

– Eres en verdad una chica muy terca – decía Seiya mientras tiraba el material sobre la mesa de la escuela **– **pasaste el fin de semana en cama y… – poniendo Seiya su mano en el rostro de ella y viendo que todavía tenía un poco de temperatura alta – tienes fiebre, ¡Ah pero que chica tan terca que no quiso quedarse en casa a descansar!

– Ya por favor deja de pelear conmigo – Replicó Saori – ¿No ves que estoy enferma?

– Que raro ¿no? Ya que me dices que te sientes bien para venir a la escuela y ahora me sales con que no te sientes bien para pelear conmigo.

– ¡Sí! – Saori se giró para ver en donde estaban sus amigos ya que apenas entraban al salón – ¡Buenos días! – todavía su voz sonaba débil y se esforzaba para hablar.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió Saori? – Shun sentándose al lado de ella preguntando al ver a su amiga pálida delante de él.

– Saori está enferma, pero es demasiada caprichosa para no quedarse en casa – decía Seiya mirando hacia ella.

– Sabes que adoro tus "elogios" Seiya, pero ¿podrías parar? – Saori decía intentando mantener bien su humor.

– ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa Saori? – Le dijo Hyoga – yo hago todo para faltar a clases y tú que no puedes vienes.

– Y todavía estas enferma – Shiryu la reprendió también

– Estoy bien… mi abuelito no está en casa ahora y Seiya iba a venir a la escuela, no quería estar sola – Lo decía mientras Saori apoyaba su quijada en su mano con una voz inaudible

– Tú y Seiya están muy juntitos hoy ¿no? – Hyoga lo decía de una manera maliciosa.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió para ese cambio tan radical entre ustedes? – Preguntó Shun – Digo ya que siempre viven peleando el uno contra el otro.

– Saori y Seiya mirándose mutuamente se sonrojaron – sabían que ellos tenían razón, pero no lo querían admitir, de alguna forma estaban pasando más tiempo juntos de lo normal.

– Es porque… no tengo a nadie… para que se quede… conmigo – intentó explicar Saori – Así que Seiya está durmiendo en la mansión, pero aun así Seiya todavía pelea conmigo.

– ¿Qué YO peleo contigo? – Seiya se paró enfrente a la mesa de ella – ¡no eres tú la que pasó toda la mañana gruñendo conmigo!

– Eso fue porque no querías que viniera a la escuela – replicó Saori

– ¡Es porque estas enferma! – se defendió Seiya

– ¡Es porque no querías mi compañía! – lloriqueó Saori

– ¡No tiene nada que ver eso! ¡De verdad que eres una tonta! – Seiya se detuvo de hablar y giró para ver al profesor que estaba entrando al salón de clases _"¿Será que no ve que de verdad me preocupo por ella?"_

– ves Shun como me trata Seiya, el hace eso todo el día conmigo – Saori cruzó de brazos y miró a Seiya.

– Yo que pensaba que empezarían hacerse personas civilizadas – Shiryu se tiró sobre la mesa desanimado.

Saori y Seiya se giraron hacia a él con una mirada asesina, ¿por acaso Shiryu estaba queriendo decir que no eran civilizados?

– Ya comenzó la clases vamos a prestar atención jeje – Shiryu tragó saliva y apuntando hacia el profesor, sobre la mirada de ojos rabiosos, el chino dio una sonrisa apenada.

A la hora del receso para comer, los cinco jóvenes amigos y Saori la única chica del grupo, ya que Seika está en la clase de facultad Jurídica y se fue a viajar con Aiorios para aprovechar los días de vacaciones.

– ¿No vas a comer Saori? – Ikki preguntaba mientras le daba una gran mordida a su comida.

– No tengo hambre, gracias – ella apenas miraba la comida, ya que sentía que la cabeza le dolía y tenía frio de la misma fiebre que está padeciendo

– Mmm… decías la misma cosa ayer – Seiya estaba hablando mientras colocaba un vaso para ella y se lo dio a Saori – si no quieres comer, ¿Cómo vas tomar la medicina para bajarte la fiebre?

– ¡No quiero! – Saori hizo una escena de niña berrinchuda al cruzarse de brazos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos – ya dije que no tengo hambre.

– ¿Desde cuándo este condenado de Seiya cuida tanto a Saori así? – Ikki paró de comer, dejando su comida en la bandeja

– Desde que el abuelo de Saori viajó – respondió Shun sin quitar los ojos del Flan de su hermano que todavía estaba en la bandeja – ¿puedo agarrar?

– ¿El qué? Ah sí agárralo –Ikki empezó de nuevo a comer. Shun animado atacó al Flan.

– No estoy cuidando tanto de ella – Seiya decía mientras está quitando un pedazo a su torta y poniéndolo enfrente de Saori – ¡Ora come!

Sin alternativas la joven puso mala cara y comenzó a mordisquear el pedazo de torta sin el menor apetito y entonces Seiya sonrió Satisfecho

– ¿No? – Ikki se carcajeó – ¿Dónde está la chica mas "Caprichosa y Fresa que habías conocido? – Ikki recordando el episodio, riendo, haciendo a Saori parar de comer y voltearse a ver a Seiya.

– ¿Dijiste eso Seiya? – Saori preguntaba a Seiya que despreocupado balanceo la cabeza afirmando que lo había hecho, mientras Saori sintiéndose ofendida dijo – ¿Cómo pudiste?

– Eso fue hace algún tiempo atrás – dice en el mismo tono despreocupado

Saori se puso contenta por lo que dijo Seiya al final y le daba a entender que ahora él pues pensaba de manera diferente con respecto a ella.

– ¿Todavía crees eso? – preguntó Saori creyendo que él diría que no.

– Si – Seiya lo decía en una manera muy divertida.

– ¡Idiota, imbécil, Grosero! – Exclamó Saori molesta y los otros reían – ¡pensé que estabas mejorando!

– jajá apenas te soporto – Seiya mirando a ella, bromeando.

– Sí, creo que ustedes no tiene manera en verdad – Ikki sonrió desanimado

– ¡Voy a dar una vuelta! – se levantó Saori pero al mismo tiempo sintió la vista nublar, luego todo se oscureció y llevó la mano a su cabeza.

– ¡SAORI! – dijo Seiya y levantándose deprisa.

Fue solo ese tiempo en que Seiya hizo eso y Saori se desmayó cayendo hacia atrás asegurándola por la cintura y la cargó en brazos, en cuanto a los otros la miraban preocupados y los demás alumnos se aproximaban intentando descubrir lo que ocurrió a la joven.

En la Mansión Kido, Saori permanecía inconsciente hace horas, Seiya la observaba impaciente, andando de un lado para otro del cuarto, "desde la hora del receso en la escuela Saori sigue desmayada. Espero que no sea nada grave". Saori lentamente movió la mano, Seiya viendo eso se sentó a su lado en la cama.

– Ella está despertando **– **Seiya hablaba bajito, mirando el rostro pálido de la chica. Saori apretó sus ojos y luego los abrió despertando finalmente

– Seiya **–** Saori murmuraba mientras abría y cerraba sus ojos – ¿Qué ocurr…?

– Te desmayaste – Seiya la interrumpió mientras se levantaba – si me hubieses escuchado, esto no habría pasado – Saori escuchaba el regaño mientras está sentada en la cama.

– ¿pero yo no estaba en la escuela? – Saori se extrañaba estar su cuarto, la última cosa que recuerdo es que estaba a la hora del receso

– Y yo te traje para acá

– ¿TU? – preguntó Saori

– Dime ¿Quién mas podría ser?

–Y entonces ¿porque dices que apenas me soportas? – Saori apenas lo creía viniendo de Seiya.

Su voz estaba como el sonido de un hilo, débil y ronca, pero no podría dejar de hablar de eso. Seiya giró los ojos, ignorando el comentario de Saori "_Sera que ella no percibió que solo apenas estaba bromeando"_.

–El médico me dijo que necesitas estar en reposo por unos días y alimentarse bien – Seiya caminó hasta la puerta, parando de hablar – voy agarrar algo para ti para que comas ok – al colocar la mano en la asida de la cama viendo a Saori queriéndose levantar – ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

– ¡Me estoy levantando que no vez! – decía impacienta la muchacha

– ¿Qué no me escuchaste lo que te acabé de decir?

– si Oí, pero…

– ¡Pero nada, Descansa ahora mismo! – aproximándose Seiya a la cama y empujando a Saori a divagar por la espalda de vuelta para la cama. Sin dejar hablar a Saori, así que ella descansó y el la cubrió con una ligera sabana – ya vuelvo, si yo veo que estas fuera de la cama, voy a estar muy molesto contigo y tu no me quieres ver molesto ¿verdad? – Seiya le hablaba amenazadoramente.

– ¡Como si yo te tuviera miedo! – Saori decía así mientras que Seiya cerraba la puerta.

– ¡Oí eso he! – Seiya gritó de lado de afuera del cuarto, Saori apenas se reía con la escena, encogiéndose más en la cama

– Creo mejor descansar – Saori jaló mas el cobertor para ella misma

– ¡Saori! – La puerta volvió abrirse para alguien que entró rápido al cuarto. Ella miraba hacia la puerta queriendo saber quién era.

–¿Shun? – Saori sentándose en la cama, Shun entrando en el cuarto seguido por Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki – ¿ustedes también? Pero ¿Por qué…?

– Vinimos ver como estas – Shun sentándose al lado de Saori en la cama

– Seiya nos habló que acabas de despertar – Ikki Sonreía también

– Saori… ¿hablaste a tu abuelo para avisarle que estas enferma? – Shiryu decía ya imaginando la respuesta, Saori apenas balanceaba la cabeza con un rotundo no.

– Seiya quería hablar pero yo no lo dejé

– pero ¿Por qué Saori? Podría haberte ocurrido algo peor – ponderó Shun

– Mi abuelito necesitaba tanto de ese viaje que hasta llegó a dejarme aquí… – Saori estaba explicando con un punto irónico en su voz, siendo interrumpida por Ikki.

– ¿Estás haciendo eso apenas para contrariar a tu abuelo o es impresión mía?

– No – decía una Saori Segura de sí misma – No quería que el se fuese, pero de ahí a actuar tan imprudentemente es diferente.

– ¿Entonces porque no avisaste? – Ikki volvió a preguntar

– Mi abuelo debe de estar ocupado, no quiero estropear sus negocios – Saori se sentó en la cama para continuar hablando – pero también no estoy tan mal así y Seiya está cuidando muy bien de mi – Saori al notar lo que dijo se arrepintió por la última frase que tenia dicho ya que sus amigos empezaron a carcajearse en gran manera

– ¿Tu y Seiya no se odiaban? – Ikki provocándola continuó con la sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios – Creo que ustedes se gustan mucho – Saori se sonrojó avergonzada y para disfrazar la situación miró hacia otro lado, esperando a la cara volver agarrar el color natural.

– Seiya y yo Somos amigos – Saori decía al volver a encarar a los chicos – Solo eso…

– Pero a poco más de una semana que ustedes ni se podían ver ya que se peleaban – Shiryu pensó un poco, viniendo en su mente los "elogios" que se daban el uno al otro – Cuando ahora son tan amigos…

– ¡Cuando más se pelea, Mayor es el amor! – Hyoga bromeó. Saori le tiró una mirada asesina. – ¿Qué fue?

– ¡No es nada de eso! – Saori rezongó, irritada con el rumbo de la conversación – ustedes están engañados, están imaginando cosas que no existe, somos amigos y nada más.

– Nosotros no estamos imaginando nada, eres tú la que se está prestando a eso – Ikki la provocaba

Los chicos reían después de ver a Saori abrir la boca para defenderse, pero la cerró de nuevo sin pronunciar una única palabra, viendo que habló demasiado, avergonzada se calló. Oyendo la vos de Seiya del otro lado de la puerta después de entrar en el cuarto, el grupo miró hacia la puerta, Seiya conversando con la empleada entró con una bandeja con un plato de sopa

– ¿Ya mejoró la Señorita Saori? – la joven sirvienta se acercó a Saori

– Sí, estoy mejor Rany, Gracias – Saori sonrió con gentileza a la mujer, Seiya pasó frente a la sirvienta y colocó la bandeja en las piernas de Saori – Gracias Seiya

– Saori sonrió mirando directamente a los ojos de Seiya, olvidando por completo que tenía más personas en el cuarto. Desviando de los ojos vibrantes de Seiya, ella comenzó a comer

– ¡Que rico! – Saori decía después de la primera cucharada

– Ya vieron que está bien… – volteando se hacia sus amigos, Seiya les dijo – es hora de irse, Saori necesita descansar

– ¡Seiya! – Saori lo reprendió entre una y otra cucharada que le daba a la sopa – No seas grosero, déjalos estar un rato mas

– No Saori, Seiya tiene razón – Shun fue cerca de la chica

– Quédense un poco mas – Saori lo pedía mientras paraba de comer, Shun depositó un beso en la mejilla de ella y fue directo a la puerta, seguido por los otros

– Te pondrás bien – Shiryu sonreía al girar el manija y abrir la puerta

– Te esperamos en la escuela – Hyoga salió del cuarto hablando y acentuar la cabeza fuera de ese mismo lugar

– Hasta luego Saori – Ikki sonrió, pero enseguida provocó – Seiya nos expulsó para estar solo contigo – dio una carcajada alta, Seiya cerró un poco los ojos hacia él y sonrojándose un poco.

– ¡No es nada de eso! – Ikki estaba en el corredor, aunque oyéndolo lo ignoró, Seiya por su parte bufó, sentándose a los pies de la cama de Saori

– Con su permiso señorita, voy acompañarlos a la puerta – con una leve reverencia la sirvienta se retiró

– ¿Por qué estas molesto? – preguntó Saori ya que no tenia oído el comentario de Ikki mientras se despedían, así que ella volvió a comer y no prestó atención

– ¡No es nada! – Seiya lo decía un poco rabioso

Saori miró a Seiya que estaba molesto, mirándolo ella comenzó a parpadear dos veces pensando que como es que Seiya era inestable y volvió a comer su deliciosa sopa.

Saori se arreglaba emocionada, prendiendo los largos cabellos en una trenza. Miró nuevamente por el balcón para ver cómo estaba el tiempo. Sonrió al ver el cielo sin nubes y el sol débil de aquella agradable mañana, a pesar del viento frío que soplaba con la llegada del invierno. El sol brillaba en el cielo, aunque solamente calentaba levemente dejando el día un poco más cálido de lo normal. Aproximándose al espejo, viendo algunos hilos de sus cabellos que caen sobre su rostro graciosamente dejando el rostro todavía más jovial. Cerró el zíper de su blusa y salió del cuarto andando directamente hacia algunos cuartos después del suyo, entró sonriendo, pero arqueó las cejas al ver el cuarto oscuro y sin ningún índice de que alguien ahí estaría despierto. Refunfuñando un poco, ella se aproximó a la cama _"ese idiota todavía no ha despertado"_.

– ¡Seiya! – Saori lo llamó molesta, pero él ni daba señal de que iba a despertar.

Saori observaba a Seiya dormir, estaba tan tierno, sus cabellos castaños estaban desparramados que le daban un aire divertido, con la mano posada sobre el tórax y no dejaba de admirar su belleza; recordando la razón de estar ahí estrechó sus ojos.

– ¡Idiota! – Saori movió un poco a Seiya, después se sentó en la cama a lado de él y giró los ojos sin poder despertarlo.

Saori lo llamó todavía más alto y sonrió cuando lo vio moverse un poco. Seiya abrió los ojos, todavía medio dormido alisándose el tórax con la mano, inclinando el cuerpo hacia enfrente viendo el reloj sobre el escritorio marcando un horario que solo lo despertaría en días de clases y hoy es Sábado, pasó la mano por su cabello y arreglándolo un poco.

– ¿Qué pasa Saori? – Seiya decía con una voz infantil y somnolienta.

– ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – Saori preguntó

– ¿Olvidar que? – Seiya se esforzaba la vista para permanecer despierto.

– ¡Me prometiste que me ibas a llevar al parque de diversiones!

Saori se levantó y golpeó el suelo con el pié como si fuera una niña de 6 años. Seiya miró a ella y volvió acostarse para seguir durmiendo e ignorando la pequeña escena que la chica hacia al lado de su cama.

–Pero no cumpliste el acuerdo, así que no hay nada – cerrando de nuevo los ojos Seiya que casi no podía mantenerlos abiertos – buenas noches.

– ¡Seiya! – Gritó Saori – ¿Cómo es posible que no cumplí?

–Te dije que solo te llevaría si tú me dejabas que viera el Futbol – Entre bostezos decía Seiya – pero tú no paraste de hablar ni un minuto siquiera, ahora vete a encontrar a alguien porque yo quiero dormir.

–Aja ¡pero tú no me dijiste que tendría que ser todo el juego completo! – Saori lo decía con un aire de inocencia y Seiya de ojos cerrados arqueó una ceja – pensé que solo sería una parte del juego. Es más tu me dijiste así: "_si te quedas callada hasta que el árbitro pite, te llevo al parque OK"_ – Saori hasta imitó en la forma que hablaba Seiya. – Así que no tengo la culpa que el árbitro pitara al final del primer tiempo – Seiya abrió los ojos y giró hacia Saori no creyendo en lo que escuchaba.

–Vamos Seiya, ¡levántate ahora!

Saori dio la espalda para él para ir hasta la ventana, jaló la cortina desplegándola completamente dejando entrar la claridad en el cuarto. Seiya cerrando los ojos y no siendo bastante se cubrió con el brazo sintiendo muy intensa la luz.

– ¡de verdad que sabes cómo incomodar a uno eh! – Seiya contestó frotándose los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz intensa y levantándose de un brinco – podrías al menos haber esperado que despierte ¿no crees?

– ¡Ya vamos Seiya! – Saori sentándose en la cama de él, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.

– ¡Chocante! – Seiya miró hacia ella y mostrándole la lengua para ir a tomar un baño. Saori apenas sonrió.

Esperando impacientemente a Seiya arreglarse, ella estaba sentada en la cama y después remusgaba y maldecía a Seiya internamente por la demora que él tenía. Estaba volviendo a reclamar internamente cuando Seiya salió del baño.

– ¡Hasta que al Fin! – Exclamó Saori aproximándose a él – ve más rápido por favor – Sentándose Saori en el pequeño sofá.

– ¡Si no te importa… – Seiya miraba para sí, solamente con una toalla amarrada a su cintura tapando sus partes nobles, todavía con el cuerpo y cabello mojado – me quiero cambiar.

Saori en zumba se levantó de un sobresalto toda ruborizada, solamente en aquel momento percibió el trapo que tenia Seiya y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

–Discúlpame – dice abriendo la puerta, no mirando hacia atrás apenada y totalmente ruborizada – te espero en la sala principal – salió del cuarto en cuanto hablaba, prácticamente corriendo. Seiya apenas reía, comenzando arreglarse.

Los ojos de Saori brillaban cuando el carro paró enfrente del parque de diversiones, con sus manos en el vidrio pareciendo una niña ansiosa por jugar. Seiya ni miraba hacia afuera del vehículo, su atención estaba puesta en Saori, viendo la alegría de ella al estar ahí. Seiya esbozaba una sonrisa al verla, contento en haberla dejado tan alegre. Saori mientras tanto no dejó al chofer abrir la puerta del carro ya que en su euforia salió por si misma saliendo con una gran sonrisa, así que Seiya descendió también del carro y ella agarró la mano de el literalmente arrastrándolo hacia el parque.

-No quiero perder ni un segundo siquiera – Saori hablaba mientras ella cruzaba la entrada, estando enfrente de una inmensa montaña Rusa - ¡Mira Seiya! – apuntó Saori para el juego, apretando la mano de Seiya mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ay Seiya, tengo miedo – murmuraba Saori viendo bajar el tubo de protección y ella misma abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-No seas boba Saori – decía Seiya sintiendo el carrito comenzando a andar – sé que te va a gustar.

Subiendo la gran montaña, Saori miraba para todos lados temerosa, mientras que Seiya giró los ojos y aseguró la mano de ella y al sentir la mano firme de Seiya en la suya Saori lo miró a él que estaba mirando hacia el frente, sonrió sintiéndose segura. El momento del descenso llegó y el carrito aumentó la velocidad dando una terrible bajada mientras Saori apretaba la mano de Seiya gritando muchas veces. Pasando los segundos después de la bajada, el carrito paró para que ellos pudieran bajarse, Saori finalmente soltó la mano de Seiya para llevarla al pecho riendo con el corazón alborotado.

-¡Caray Casi me quedo sin mano! - bromeaba Seiya balanceando la mano

-Y yo casi me quedo sin Corazón – decía Saori mientras le temblaban las manos un poco.

Seiya reía mientras abría su cinturón y la protección de seguridad de ambos para bajarse del carrito, mientras que Saori se quedó un ratito ahí mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

-¿vas a dar otra vuelta? – preguntó Seiya

Saori movía la cabeza diciendo que "No" con el rostro asustado al pensar en dar otra vuelta en aquella cosa, sonriendo Seiya extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajarse y Saori aceptó para salirse del carrito.

El día fue agitado, cine 3D, Montaña Rusa, Casa de Espejos, Castillo Embrujado, Carritos Chocones, Barco Vikingo, Teleférico, Laberintos, Carrusel, sillas voladoras, botes acuáticos en donde pasan rápido, lento, de todo tipo. Los dos andaban por el parque entero sin que Saori dejara pasar ningún juego mecánico desapercibido hasta que por fin ellos pararon hasta al final de la tarde.

-Estaba con hambre – Saori decía mientras daba una gran mordida en su comida.

-Pues claro, no quisiste parar ni un minuto – Sonreía Seiya, levantó la cuchara para tomar su caldo.

-¿no te dije que lo iba a ganar… - miraba Seiya al conejo blanco y rosa que ganó para Saori en el juego de tiro al blanco y al conejo lo apretó de las orejitas largas para entregárselo a ella - … Y tenias que escoger al más feo?

-¡No hables así de Genki! – Saori jaló de la mano de Seiya al conejo y lo abrazó - ¡El es demasiado lindo!

- ¿todavía diste nombre para esa cosa horrible? – Seiya apuntaba para el conejo carcajeándose – ¡Y todavía tiene nombre más feo!

-¡Genki no es feo! El nombre de él es más lindo todavía! – Saori decía acariciando la cabeza del conejo peludo, entrelazando los pelos suaves de ella en sus dedos.

- Dejando al monstruo de lado… - Saori levantó el rostro furiosa hacia Seiya moviendo los ojos - … digo el Genkisillo bonitillo – sonreía Seiya sarcástico y Saori lo miraba satisfecha – dejando a esa cosa linda de lado, tenemos que irnos Saori – Seiya hizo una pausa para mirar el reloj y después vio el sol que se estaba poniendo en el horizonte – ya está oscureciendo – Saori lanzó una mirada triste a Seiya – No me veas así Saori, tenemos que irnos ahora – se levantó Seiya y sacudió la mano en su ropa quitándose la pelusa que tenía del muñeco.

-¡Solo uno más Seiya y ya! – Pidió Saori en súplica – prometo que es el último

- Ay Saori, tú misma me dijiste eso hace horas atrás.

- ¡pero de esta vez es la verdad… es más hasta te lo estoy prometiendo!

- otras veces me dijiste también que era la verdad.

- ¡Por favorcito! – Pidió Saori juntando las manos y sonriendo

- está bien, pero…

Saori ni dio tiempo de Seiya acabar de hablar cuando aseguró el brazo del muchacho y lo arrastró hacia la rueda gigante. La fila estaba muy larga y solo pudo entrar en la rueda hasta la noche. Entrando a la rueda empezó a moverse, la vista era hermosa, hacia abajo tenía muy buena iluminación el parque con muchas luces coloridas y a lo lejos se mostraba la ciudad en movimiento, por arriba las estrellas brillaban intensamente haciendo compañía a la luna llena con su luz blanca clareando el rostro de Saori y Seiya.

-¡Mira qué lindo! Seiya – Saori le mostró el cielo con una mano y con otra aseguraba a Genki – está muy hermosa en verdad – sonreía por fin.

-¡Mira Genki las estrellas! – Saori aseguraba el conejo mostrándole el cielo nocturno – Es la luna llena… ¿no son lindas? – Saori miró para el pequeño conejo de peluche y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿en verdad te gustó ese bicho feo? – Seiya preguntó viendo a Saori mover la cabeza positivamente todavía abrazando a Genki y mirando las estrellas.

-¿Sabes porque le puse este nombre? – preguntó Saori apretando mas los brazos y sus ojos brillando de alegría – porque hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz como hoy.

Al acabar de hablar miró a Seiya que tenía en el rostro una expresión de sorpresa y él abrió la boca para poder preguntar, pero Saori no lo dejó porque completó lo que estaba diciendo volviendo a mirar al cielo.

-Hoy fue la primera vez que estaba realmente feliz… sin que después me lastime…

Saori se sentó más cerca a Seiya y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, con un bello sonriso en los labios Seiya pensaba _"estoy feliz en saber que… tú Saori eres Feliz"_. Seiya no pudo decir nada, apenas volvió buscando con los ojos la misma constelación que Saori miraba tan maravillada, mirando en la misma dirección que ella.

-Gracias Seiya… Muchas gracias…

-

-

* * *

_**Notas del traductor -**_ _Disculpen la demora, lo que pasa es que ya me titulé y pues estaba en busca de trabajo desde hace rato y pos gracias a Dios ya estoy en un curso de una empresa y pues dependiendo de mis calificaciones pues estaré laborando muy pronto._

_Disculpen si no cumplo al 100% con la traducción pero como saben no soy un profesional en la traducción sino que hago la lucha para que ustedes le puedan entender, también lo hago por la autora que para mí es una buena persona y muy comprensiva._

_Espero que el siguiente capítulo no tarde en traducirlo, pero espero que sean pacientes porque tengo una meta que es en terminar de traducir todo el fic de mi querida amiga Lis._

_Saludos y hasta el próximo **Capítulo 6 – Los Celos…**_


	6. Los Celos

_**Yendo al encuentro del amor**_

_By Palas Lis_

**Capitulo 6 – Los Celos…**

Saori acompañada por Seiya entró en la mansión frotándose los ojos. El paseo fue tan intenso que Saori estaba exhausta y durante el trayecto a casa se durmió.

-Tengo sueño…- decía Saori bostezando, subiendo las primeras escaleras que daba para el segundo piso.

Paro de subir al escuchar una voz conocida por ella despertándola completamente y virándose para atrás

-¡Abuelito! – Saori habló con sorpresa al ver saliendo a su abuelito del escritorio y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo – ¡Que bueno que llegaste Abuelito!

– Ella sonrió – ¡Nadesko! ¡Akira! – Saori abrazó también a los padres de Seiya – Hola Tatsumi – Saori los saludaba mientras regresaba a la Sala.

- Rany me dijo que Salieron, ¿en donde estaban querida? – preguntaba Mitsumasa sonriendo.

-Seiya me llevó al parque de diversiones – sonrió Saori alegremente

Nadesko y Akira se entre miraron admirados, por lo que sabían los dos no se llevaban también y ni se soportaban el uno al otro. Pero Mitsumasa parecía que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y solamente soltó una carcajada feliz por su nieta.

-¿entonces se divirtieron bastante verdad? – Akira decía mientras se aproximaba colocando un brazo en su hombre de su hijo.

- Sim – decía un Seiya mirando disfrazada-mente hacia Saori – a pesar de que Saori estuvo enferma "¿verdad?".

-¿Qué? – los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿estuviste enferma Saori? – habló un preocupado Mitsumasa.

Saori miró brava a Seiya por haber dicho eso mientras que el sonreía cínicamente.

¡Eres un chismoso idiota! Te dije que no dijeras nada – Saori le gritó nerviosa

-¡Entonces es verdad! ¿Por qué no me hablaste Saori? – preguntaba Mitsumada Kido con la voz levemente alterada y Saori solo movió los hombros.

-Fue tan solo una gripe, realmente ya estoy bien – decía Saori sin darle importancia – pero Seiya cuidó bien de mi…

-¿Es verdad Seiya? – Nadesko preguntó muy orgullosa de su hijo

-¿Qué mas podría hacer?.. la tuve que aguantar – habló Seiya mirando a Saori para provocarla mientras que ella lo ponía una cara molesta.

-¡Ah por cierto! – recordó algo Saori que había obtenido por un premio en el juego de Tiro al blanco – Seiya lo ganó para mi ¿no es lindo?

-hasta Saori le dio un nombre al monstruito ese – decía un Seiya apenado – además no tiene nada de lindo ese bicho feo.

- El es lindo y punto final – decía Saori un tanto irritada.

- no cabe duda que hay locos en este mundo – Seiya se rió cuando Saori le lanzó una mirada airada y asesina a su dirección.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de él querida? – preguntó amablemente su abuelito.

-Genki… ¡Genki Kido! – Saori decía arrancando sonrisas a los presentes, mientras que Seiya solo llevó la mano a la cabeza todavía riendo.

-¿quieres decir que tu eres la madre de esa cosa? – Bromeó Seiya – por eso el es taaan feo… igualito a la mamá.

- ¡Seiya imbécil

Saori corrió atrás de el con la voluntad de atraparlo, sin embargo Seiya no se dejó atrapar corriendo delante de Saori que lo estaba insultando. En el Hall de la mansión Nadesko, Akira y Mitsumasa se daban unas grandes carcajadas sobre aquellos dos.

-Parecen niños – comentó Nadesko – pero estoy contenta que los dos se lleven bien y…

-Seiya vuelve aquí!

Ellos pararon de hablar y miraron para el segundo piso al escuchar un fuerte ruido de algo cayendo en el suelo y Saori gritando.

-¿Estas quedando loca o qué? – respondía Seiya cerrando las puertas de la casa probablemente para evitar que lo atrapen.

-O tal vez no… - Nadesko llevó la mano a la cabeza escuchando diversos gritos y golpes.

-¡Tu vas!

-¡No, yo no voy!

-¡Tu, si vas!

-¡No, **YO** no voy!

-¡Si, **TU**, vas a ir!

-¡No insistas, yo no voy!

-¡Claro que vas a ir!, ¡**YO** te estoy mandando!

-¡Tu no **ME** mandas, además yo no quiero ir y **NO** voy!

-¡Si vas a ir y punto final se acabó!

-¿Qué parte de la palabra "**no"** tu no entiendes?

-¡No quiero ir sola y tu vas a ir conmigo!

Saori y Seiya peleaban sentados en la mesas a la hora del refrigerio del colegio, quitando la calma de los otros integrantes de la mesa. Seika miraba para los 2 no creyendo como podían estar toda la mañana peleando la misma cosa. Mitsumasa había sido invitado a una fiesta de el hijo de un amigo suyo, un comerciante muy rico, el joven estaría celebrando su cumpleaños y el padre invitó al abuelito de Saori que no podría comparecer y pidió a la nieta que fuese en su lugar.

-¡Ya te dije que no voy!

-¡Ya te dije que si vas! – Saori decidida pero preguntó un tanto cansada ya casi pensando en desistir: - ¿Por qué Seiya? ¿Qué tanto te cuesta ir conmigo?

-¡Ah pues cuesta mucho! – decía Seiya pasando las manos sobre los cabellos, ya irritado con la insistencia de Saori – Esta fiesta es muy lejos y yo quería aprovechar para descansar de este fin de semana… ¡pida ese favor a otro porque yo no voy!

-pero… - respiró profundo Saori para calmarse – Tu no fuiste la primera alternativa, por el contrario eres la última…

-¡Oh… cuanta consideración! No sabía que te agradara tanto así – decía sarcástico Seiya para después estar serio y Saori giró los ojos.

-Ya te dije… - hablaba Saori como si estuviera conversando con un niño – les llamé a todos de esta mesa y ninguno de ellos puede ir conmigo.

- Debe ser porque eres tan fastidiosa que nadie quiere ir contigo.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces porque nadie quiere ir contigo?

¿Eres burro o solamente te haces?

-Ni uno y ni otro. Apenas porque es divertido verte repetir una y otra vez todo de nuevo – decía Seiya irónico y girando los ojos – y como tú sabes me gusta mucho oírte hablar sin parar dentro de mi cabeza.

-¡Basta! – Dice Saori levantándose – A final de cuentas eres mi guardaespaldas y te vienes conmigo.

-¡Como molestas! – Decía Seiya desolado por tan grande resistencia de la chica – Solo voy con una condición.

-¿Cuál? – Decía Saori muy animada.

-¡Estate Calladita! No aguanto mas oír tu **agradable** voz, ya hasta tengo dolor de cabeza – Seiya se estaba dando masajes en los temporales. – Desde la mañana estás hablando sin parar y no hay quien te aguante.

Iba a abrir la boca Saori para protestar, pero se contuvo sonriendo cínicamente para Seiya "Y_o sabía que el vendía_"

-puedes pasar la lana – extendió la mano Seika para Ikki mientras que Hyoga reia.

-¡Maldición! – reclamaron, agarrando el dinero del bolso,

-Ya les dije que no apuesten- les dijo Shun.

-Yo también… ustedes saben que nunca se sabe quién va a convencer de uno al otro primero – Shiryu habló inteligentemente.

- ¡Si… pero de esta vez creí que el condenado de Seiya iría a rechazar hasta el fin! – Acusó Ikki – ya que Saori está hablando con él desde temprano.

Hyoga apenas miraba feo para Seiya, en cuanto los otros reían de él y de Ikki.

-¡Ustedes siempre pierde! ¿Por qué continúan apostando? – preguntó Saori.

-¡porque tenemos la esperanza de que un día vamos acertar quien va a ganar la pelea de entre ustedes, siempre son inestables! – Hyoga se tiró sobre la mesa – yo que medé sin dinero.

-No estés así Hyoga – Sonreía Cínicamente Seika – quien sabe para la próxima.

-¡Creo que tu y Seiya se ponen de acuerdo! – Comentó Ikki – solo puede ser eso.

-¡Si creo que debería hacer eso en verdad! Quien sabe así ustedes paren de apostar sobre mi vida – decía Seiya un tanto serio.

-El timbre tocó, tengo que ir para mi escuela – salió riendo Seika de la mesa y movió la cabeza para los perdedores que todavía estaban molestos – hasta luego...

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta Saori? – preguntó Seiya cuando todos de la mesa se levantaron y se pasó a lado de Saori.

-La fiesta es el sábado, saldremos a las 6 am – dice Saori riendo – ¡tu vas a ver, todo va a estar divertido!

Estrechó los ojos Seiya, contrariado.

-Eso sería muy bueno en verdad – Seiya se paró a mirar a Saori – Sino, no se qué voy hacer con una chica.

Saori apenas piscó inocentemente para él con una sonrisa. Seiya solo giró los ojos cansado.

-¡Eres una peste!

-¡Mmm! – Saori cruzó los brazos con el rostro fruncido – ¡No lo soy!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡No, no lo soy!

-¡No de nuevo por favor! – Shun y Shiryú llevaron la mano a la cabeza viendo comenzar otra discusión.

-¡2° Round! – Hyoga comentó animado a Ikki - ¿Quieres apostar?

Ikki desvió los ojos de los de Hyoga y puso su atención en Saori y Seiya peleando.

-¡Tengo la seguridad que de esta vez Seiya gana! – Ikki enseguida buscó dinero dentro de su bolso para apostar algo.

Saori estaba sentada en la baranda de su cuarto en la mansión Kido. Sentía la brisa golpear su rostro en cuanto tomaba un té caliente. Sus pensamientos volaban lejos de ahí. Hacía algunos días que llegara del viaje para la casa de la familia Solo donde tenía ido con Seiya para la fiesta del vigésimo cumpleaños del único heredero del amigo de su abuelito. No tenía sido un paseo muy provechoso y divertido como lo estaba esperando que fuese. Seiya tenía actuado de un modo raro y todavía extraño _"¿Que será lo que aconteció con Seiya?"_. Saori colocó la mano en la quijada pensando _"¿Por qué será que él estuvo molesto?"_.

**_. Flashback ._**

El viernes en la noche, Saori acaba de arreglar su pequeña maleta. Seiya entró en el cuarto gruñendo por la demora de la chica. El avión ya estaba hace mucho tiempo y Saori indecisa en cual vestido debería usar. Seika intentaba ayudarla, pero Saori estaba demasiado indecisa.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? – preguntó Seiya por décima vez.

Saori cerró el Zipper de mala gana y suspiró aliviada en haber escogido el vestido adecuado.

-Ya podemos – Asintió Saori.

Maldiciendo por haber aceptado ir a la fiesta, Seiya agarró la maleta y fue hacia el Avión sin esperar a Saori, Pisando duro

-Verás que vas a estar linda con ese vestido – Seika decía de una manera emocionada.

Las dos descendieron a la pista de vuelo de la mansión. Mitsumasa, Akira y Nadesko ya la estaban esperando.

-Chao Abuelito – lo abrazó Saori, asi como también a la amiga y fui directo al Avión.

Antes de la puerta del avión cerrarse, ella movió la cabeza en saludo para el trío que estaba esperando al Avión despegar y fue a sentarse a lado de Seiya con un sonriso ingenuo en los labios, ignorando el acto de él que está completamente rabioso por el viaje.

-¡Hola Seiya! – Sonrió alegre Saori.

El apenas estuvo aborrecido. Pasaron la noche en el avión y por la mañana del sábado el avión se asentó en el Aeropuerto de Inglaterra. Al descender una limosina ya los esperaba para ir a la mansión Solo. Seiya permanecía impasible y Saori estaba sonriente.

-¡No estés así Seiya, va ser divertido! – Saori intentaba animarlo.

Llegaron a la mansión de la familia Solo antes del café de la mañana y el dueño de la casa los esperaba en el Hall de la mansión.

-Buenos días señorita Kido y señor Ogawara – él los saludó simpático.

Seiya estaba ahí como invitado y no como guardaespaldas, pero siendo asi le extraño el modo de ser tratado. No le gustaban esas formalidades o muy "fresón" en su opinión.

-Buen día señor Senshi Solo – Saori sonrió.

-Pueden acompañar al mayordomo que él los llevará hacia sus aposentos, descansen que la fiesta será en la noche.

Senshi hizo una leve señal al mayordomo extendiendo la mano para Saori y Seiya le siguieron.

-Gracias – Saori agradeció antes de seguir al mayordomo.

La mansión era grande y de estilo antiguo, mucho lujo. En el andar de la cima de la casa al final del corredor, el mayordomo abría una puerta grande y dio paso para Saori y apuntó a Seiya el cuarto de en frente abriéndola para él. Saori movió la cabeza para Seiya al entrar al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Saori aprovechó para dormir un poco del largo viaje que tenía hecho. Tenía que estar por lo menos descansada en la fiesta, pues no sabía se iría a divertirse o no. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en la tarde del sábado, mientras Saori que tenía acabado de tomar un bello baño, Salió del bañero enrollada con la toalla, colocando el cabello atrás de la oreja, evitando que caiga sobre los ojos. Fue directo hacia la maleta tirada sobre la cama.

-Ya debe estar casi la hora de la fiesta… - Saori miró su reloj y para la ventana grande con una cortina clara - … ya está oscureciendo… - sentándose en la cama, secándose los cabellos con la toalla "No quiero atrasarme. Voy arreglarme ahora". Saori quitó algunas cosas de la maleta para vestirse. Pasada una hora más Saori se miraba en el espejo del cuarto dando un último acierto en el vestido.

-Señorita Kido – Saori se giró a la puerta al oír golpes en la puerta.

-Si puede entrar – Saori fue hasta la puerta.

-Señorita Kido… - el mismo mayordomo que la conducía al dormitorio y miró de la cima abajo en cantado con su belleza de la chica - … el señor Solo pidió para avisar que la fiesta ya está siendo iniciada y a la espera de ella – Saori saludó con una sonrisa – El señor Ogawara también ya espera, con permiso – con una reverencia el salió del cuarto.

Saori volvió a la cama y agarrando su perfume roció la esencia sobre si misma, suspiró antes de levantarse. Salió del cuarto y caminó por el corredor largo y espeso, miró algunos retratos en las paredes y algunas obras de arte de antiguos pintores famosos, dando un aspecto elegante al corredor. Luego llegó a la barandilla de la escalera. Antes de descender dio una observada a lo que estaba aconteciendo en el hall de la mansión. Buscó con los ojos a Seiya encontrándolo sentado en el sofá cerca de una ventana en la que estaba mirando a fuera "_Como está lindo Seiya"_. Estaba muy bello Seiya con un traje Social y cabellos desalineados como de costumbre pero húmedos dándole un toque sexi. Tomando aire Saori descendió algunas gradas de la escalera, sus manos temblaban un poco y su cara sonrojada, cuando los invitados que estaban ahí la vieron, Seiya viendo que todos se viraron para la escalera, mira también _"Saori…"_. El se levantó para esperar a Saori que miraba en su dirección acabando de descender las gradas de la escalera "Saori está muy bella". Seiya miraba cada detalle de la chica que estaba aproximándose a él.

Saori vestía un largo vestido rosa claro, con mangas cortas y zapatos de tacón alto en un tono un poco oscuro al del vestido, con un modesto collar con pendientes y pulsera de diamantes, el caballo largo preso con brillantes rosáceos en un amarrado flojo y mechas cayendo sobre el rostro. Saori con las manos juntas al frente del cuerpo y avergonzada con las miradas sobre ella, juntándose a Seiya ambos quedaron en silencio, no consiguiendo hablar absolutamente nada, apenas se miraban.

-Señorita Kido – el señor Senshi llamó a la joven.

-Señor Senshi – Saori se giró sonriendo, agradeciendo mentalmente a él a haber quitado de aquel desconfortable silencio que tenía con Seiya.

-Espero que se divierta… luego me hijo llegará – Senshi habló y luego se apartó para saludar a los demás invitados.

-Qué extraño – habló bajo Saori

-¿Qué es extraño? – Seiya fue más cerca de ella para oírla mejor

-El cumpleañero todavía no está presente, que falta de delicadeza tiene

-humf… espero que ni venta – cruzaba los brazos el chico molesto – está muy quieto aquí y hasta la música es melosa.

La chica miró para el centro del local desde se oía el sonido de los instrumentos clásicos siendo tocados por la banda.

-Ora Seiya ¿Qué no aprecias la música clásica? – preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-Es obvio que no – contestó el chico

-¿Por qué no? Si es muy bonita la música clásica

-bueno, la única música clásica que escuché y que me gustó… - decía Seiya mirando a las personas que tocaban los instrumentos sin mucho interés - … fue aquella vez que te oí tocar el piano.

Saori se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no creyendo en lo que oía _"¿El está diciendo que le gustó mi canción?"_. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Seiya tu… - Saori comenzó a pronunciar, pero paró cuando todos se voltearon a la puerta.

Un hombre muy guapo de ojos azules, moreno, alto de cuerpo atlético entrando con un traje elegante y sonriendo simpáticamente para los que están presentes en la fiesta.

-Disculpen mi demora… - él decía haciendo una moderada reverencia y fue aproximarse de Senshi.

Al pasar cerca de Saori, cruzó sus ojos azules seductores con los ojos brillantes verdes de ella "Que Bella Joven… ¿quién será?". Seiya percibiendo la mirada del hombre sobre Saori, el chico cerró la cara y cruzó más los brazos.

-¡Que tipo más fresón! – Rezongaba el chico - ¿no lo crees Saori?

El no obtuvo respuesta, Saori todavía miraba al hombre que acabara de entrar en la mansión y ni percibió que Seiya estaba hablando con ella.

-¡Saori!

-Seiya… ¿Dijiste alguna cosa? – hablaba la chica sin parar de ver aquel hombre.

-¡Olvidalo! – Seiya se apartó un poco – voy agarrar algo para beber – rodando los ojos yendo hasta el mesero y pidió dos tazas – toma Saori – el chico le entregó una taza.

-¡Gracias Seiya! – Sonrió la chica a él llevando el vaso a los labios – Aquel debe ser el hijo de Senshi.

-¡No! – Habló sarcástico el chico – ¿eso lo descubriste sola o fue por mirarlo tanto?

-¡Eres un grosero! – se irritó la chica con el - ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ahora te estás haciendo la desentendida... – paró de hablar cuando vio que el hijo de Senshi se aproximaba de los dos – no me agradó ese tipo para nada – decía bajito al oído de Saori.

-¡No seas molestoso Seiya! – Decía entre dientes la chica no queriendo que el hombre los escuche – tu ni lo conoces.

-Señorita, ¿si me permita unas palabras? – Saori concedió con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Julián Solo y es un placer conocer a tan bella joven.

Julián agarró la mano de Saori depositando un beso mirando directamente en sus ojos.

-Es un placer… conocerlo también… - Saori un poco nerviosa y sonrojada – mi nombre es Saori Kido.

-¡Ah! Y este es Seiya Ogawara – Saori presentó a Seiya.

Los dos se miraron y chispas se formaron odiándose intensamente. Julián extendió la mano mirándolo con desprecio a Seiya que a su vez este lo miraba rabioso que ni disfrazaba la antipatía que sentía por Julián cosa que él no hizo.

-Ya escuché mucho sobre la señorita – Julián decía volviéndose a Saori con aire galanteador – pero no oí que era tan linda…

-Gracias señor Solo – sonreía avergonzada la chica y Seiya rodaba los ojos entre los dos.

-Por favor, llámame apenas Julián.

-Por favor, llámame apenas Julián… - Seiya hizo una mueca remedando bajito a Julián.

-¿Dijo algo caballero? – Julián miró a Seiya fingiendo no haber escuchado la imitación.

-Eh… estaba diciendo que el vino está Perfecto – el chico decía disimulando alzando la taza dándole un sorbe.

-Ah… si, entiendo – Lanzó una mirada fulminante a Seiya que ni se inmutó y pasó a hablar a Saori - me gustaría conversar a solas con la señorita ¿se puede?

Saori concordó, Julián tomó la taza de Saori achocándosela a Seiya con un sonriso irónico y extendió la mano a Saori que posó sobre la de él apartándose con ella fuera de la mansión.

-¡Idiota! – Seiya los miró cruzando la puerta, dejó las dos tazas sobre la bandeja de uno de los meseros para seguirlos sin ser percibido.

Seiya los observó parar frente a un pequeño lago artificial en el jardín, con reflectores envolviéndolos. Seiya se encontraba cerca de algunas personas que estaban en el local donde podría oírlos sin ser notado.

-¿Qué es lo que le gustaría hablarme, Julián?

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-¿Amor a primera vista? – repitió la chica, intentando entender a donde el estaba queriendo llegar con aquello.

-Sí, amor a primera vista – Julián miró hacia el lago – pues en cuanto la vi me enamoré.

Julián fue directo. Saori así como también Seiya se sorprendieron dejándose caer la quijada, sin palabras.

-Julián…

-Es como si ya nos estuviésemos encontrado otras veces… - Julián tomó las manos de Saori, junto con las suyas, asegurándolas delicadamente.

Seiya dio un paso al frente, cerrando los puños, su voluntad era ir hasta ahí y separarlos, pero se contuvo.

-¿Quieres que compartamos buenos momentos a mi lado? – Julián preguntó mirando fijamente a Saori.

-¿Qué? – fue la única cosa que Saori conseguía decir.

-Lo que le vine a preguntar es… ¿Si le gustaría ser la esposa de Julián Solo o que me dice?

Saori quitó las manos que tenía juntas a la de Julián, absorbiendo lo que él había dicho. Seiya casi se caía para atrás, perplejo e irritado _"Esto no me debería de interesar… maldición ¿porque me está preocupando mucho?"_. Bajando el puño, dio media vuelta y fue a la mansión encelado.

-¿Esposa?, ¿Debes estar bromeando verdad? – rió Saori

Era la pregunta sin sentido que ya había escuchado, todavía más por un completo desconocido para ella.

-Yo… - ella intentó decir, pero Julián la cortó.

-¡No, yo no estoy jugando Señorita Saori! – Julián habló completamente serio – entonces ¿Cuál su respuesta?

-Creo que sería una gran honra… aunque, tengo que rechazar su propuesta, disculpe, pero tengo que volver a Japón hoy mismo – decía Saori decidida apartándose de Julián – Buenas noches Señor Julián.

Dando la espalda a él, Saori va a la mansión dejando a un incrédulo Julián atrás. Saori entró en la mansión en busca de Seiya.

-Seiya – la chica lo llamó

Al oír la voz de Saori tras de sí, hizo lo posible para ignorarla.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Saori frunció la frente - ¿No deberías estar con tu futuro marido?

-No seas bobo Seiya – se sorprendió Saori al percibir lo que había dicho Seiya - ¿acaso escuchaste mi conversación? – la chica colocó las manos en la cintura molesta.

-Estaba en el jardín y oí sin querer – se voltio a la chica, pero la miraba sobre su cabeza sin mirar su rostro – Así que ¿viniste hablarme sobre tu casamiento o invitarme?

- Por lo visto no escuchaste todo, ¿Cómo puedes sacar conclusiones precipitadas? – La chica estaba visiblemente nerviosa con Seiya – ni tan siquiera escuchaste mi respuesta y…

-¡Ni quiero y no es de mi cuenta! – el chico dio la espalda a Saori – con permiso, voy a mi cuarto – subió las escaleras a pasos rápidos.

-¡El ni me dejó explicar las cosas! – Saori miró a Seiya subir las escaleras, confusa por toda esta situación.

_**. Fin**__** Del Flashback .**_

_**

* * *

**_

_NT: hola como están todos, disculpen las molestias por haberme tardado mucho en traducir este capítulo, el problema está que como ahora estoy en busca de otro trabajo remunerador, pues no tuve mucho tiempo para traducirlo, pero lo bueno de todo es que al parecer ya voy a entrar en una empresa de gobierno, entonces mientras espero los resultados pues me puse a seguir traduciendo este capítulo que ya lo tenía empezado desde cuando, así que ahora que voy a tener más tiempo solo les comento que tengo por meta terminar de traducir aunque a paso lento pero lo voy hacer así que no se me desesperen ok, por cierto saludos a los queridos lectores/fans de esta pareja y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que se titula:_

_**Capítulo 7 – La Nostalgia...**_


End file.
